You know you read too much Hp when:
by alyssialui
Summary: if you have ever had someone say you read too much Harry Potter this is the place for you. See if any of these actually happen to you. Most have happened to me. Others I thought would happen to others. ideas welcome. hope you find it funny
1. Chapter 1

1. you get a stick and scream out EXPEcTO PATRONUM and other spells to see if they work...

2. Ask your mom if she can sign you up for Hogwarts

3. you name your pets after the characters

4. you start daydreaming about being romantically involved with 1 of the characters.

5. yo start refering to personalities of people as "Snapish" or "She is such a Hermione!"

6. you get depressed for weeks because a character died.

7. you refer to the movie series and dont evn say the actor/actresses name.

8. You have heated debate over who is more "Dumbledore" like.

9. you like using British idioms when speaking, (eg. Bugger. I like that one, and Bloody Hell!!)

10. you put quotes from the book all over your room's walls

11. you analyze an actor's history o see if they can play the character's part.

12. your standing outside at night and the street light flickers off and you look down the street to see if dumbledore is down there.

13. theres a full moon out and you hope lupin has taken his potion for the day.

14. -you start having hp trivia contests with your friends over the computer.

15. -you have a party a year before the next book comes out.

16. all you and yo ur frends talk about is how you will 1 day marry harry. no, not daniel but harry potter.

17. you quote the book when talking to random people

18. you are suspicious of your Chihuahua being an Animagus.

19. you go to the nearest train station in an attempt to find platform 9 and 3/4

20. you look at future possible carrear path, and try and decide which house they fit.

21. you start refering to cute Asian girls as Cho Changs.

22. you have blackout after reading all the day (with stops only to pee)

23. youve locked a black-haired, green-eyed boy you've come across in yo ur cupboard.

24. you don't stop to pee and you just take the book to the bathroom with you!

25. uyo cant stop tlkin bout it at school and everyone gets sick of you talking about it

26. you buy the audio version of the books so you can listen to it while driving!

27. You go on veritaserum and mugglenet at least 3 times each day.

28. you reference a Harry Potter quote in class or work

29. you check JKRs website every day hoping the door might be open again

30. you get an owl and try to get it to deliver some letters

31. Something scares you and you scream "BLOODY HELL"!

32. yo ur parents think you read TO much (what parent doesnt want thier kids to read?)

33. You stay up till 2 in the morning reading a fanfic

34. No matter how much your friends hate it, you make Harry Potter refrences and talk bout how certain people remind you of the characters.

35. yo ur friends have paid you not to utter a single thing about Harry Potter all day, and you blow it.

36. you once tried to summon a glass of water while half asleep, after wakin up from a dream where you were using magic.

37. you start wishing a family member or partner were more like one of the characters.

38. you hang out with a person because they remind you of ur fav Harry Potter character.

39. You wonder if the crazy old cat lady next door is related to Mrs. Figgs.

40. you do a family tree in effort to find a link to anyone with the last name Potter, Black, Lupin, Weasley or even Malfoy.

41. you throw out any silver items and jewlery in case Remus drops in for a visit

42. you get a laptop just so uyo can sit on the toilet and read a book, while you have a fanfic open.

43. you petition for yo ur school to split into houses which bear the names Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor of course.

44. Harry Potter scenarios, characters and spells crop up in every night's dreams.

45. while sweeping the floor, you climb on the broom and pretend to fly.

46. you see a white bearded man on the train and shout out "DUMBLEDORE" before going red in the face and jumpin off the train at the next stop.

47. you automatically (and almost subconsciously) classify everyone you know or meet into the four Houses.

48. you meet someone new, within the first hour of meetin them youve asked if theyre an HP fan

49. you buy the UK editions (or other dependin on where you live) just to make comparisions

50. You've read every book more than 20 times.


	2. Chapter 2

51. yo ur American then you try to speak with a British accent.

52. you hear something making noises in yo ur close. you think its a boggart. Remember what Remus said. Think of something funny and say:"Riddiculus!"

53. Its unusually cold outside one day and you lock yourself in uyor room and refuse to come out until the dementors are gone.

54. you hav Sims2 and made a full neighbor hood called "The Wizarding World" with only the hp characters.

55. you actually looked in the phone book in the Potter section for Harry, and when you find one thats Harry Potter, you call him, and ask him how is school, Hermione, Ron, stuff like that.

56. you constantly look up hp trivia on the movie and books.

57. if you're on an IM you say "mischief managed" before logging out.

58. you have more than one copy of each of the Potter books.

59. you check muggletnet daily for: 1: any news of book 7. and 2: another offical 'Phoenix' movie poster

60. you wish you went to Hogwarts.

61. you can actually recite one of the books, if not all.

62. you talk about a character as though they're a real person and/or friend.

63. you search all the movie channels to find 1 of the 4 HP movies even though you own all 4 on DVD.

64. you search the stores for HP merchandise.

65. yo ur wall is full of posters, tickets, receipts, etc..

66. you remember the exact day when you saw GOF trailer for the first time

67. you can say all the lines from the movies, and you had a friend to do it with...

68. you had like 50 magazines that mentions HP, even if is just a line...

69. you know more about HP, than the history of yo ur country

70. yo ur computer has like 5 Gb of HP pics..

71. you have more online-fans-friends, that real live friends..

72. you step into a random phone box and dial the numbers 62442 waiting for a womans voice and badges to come out of the phone box!

73. you reach the age of 11 and wait desperatly for a letter from hogwarts

74. buy a bigger ipod because all the audio books won't fit on a nano

75. you listen to the audio tapes while readin the books

76. you pray that wherever Harry is now, that hes out there fighting the good fight and not dying

77. you calculate the ages of the characters if they were real

78. you dream of it and then record every moment in a special notebook

79. yo ur friends, parents and random people who see you using the computer, ask you what yo ur still doing on it (and the answer is always the same: reading fanfiction/ looking up HP stuff)

80. you think someone in yo ur room watching you from under an invisibility cloak

81. you read fanfics all day

82. you have made yourself a Harry Potter ankle bracelet

83. you say that you cannot die before all the books and movies came out and you have read and watched them

84. you say that you will go to watch the movies if they replace the trio, but refuse to pay (you only want to see how good it is and then laugh at it if it's not good)

85. you walk into school wearing robes and say "wot,its still uniform!"

86. you paint your nails with the crest of your favourite house

87. you refuse to date anyone because you still think harry/ginny will come along someday

88. you inscribe yo ur name next to your hp sweethearts name on a tree

89. you take daniel radcliffe hostage and force him to dress up as harry. you then tie him up and make love to him.

90. Most of your friends are Harry Potter fans.

91. You wear the colours of your favourite house.

92. Your username here has something to do with Harry Potter.

93. if all of the websites that you bookmark only deal with Harry Potter

94 All of the videos that you make are only HP ones (guilty!)

95. You are already ticking the time down to the 7th book, the 5th movie, and the 6th movie

96. Received an "O" on your W.O.M.B.A.T. on the jk rowling website (E for me)

97. have already estimated when the 7th movie should come out and are already ticking down the time for the 7th movie.

98. when you accidentally show up to work as an Animagus

99. when ur in a mall or somewhere and u look everywhere, maybe u find something related..

100. when all the sites u visit r HP ones..


	3. Chapter 3

101. -When you carve a lighting shaped bolt on your forehead with a scaple.

102. -when you try to start an offical harry potter club at your school

103. -when your named president of that club

104. You went to the midnight book release and got into an argument with the lady reading trivia over a technecality.

105. You can convince another HP fan that Snape is still a good guy.

106. You and your HP friends can sit for hours and debate Horcruxes, Snape, and the possible endings and character deaths.

107. You have Republicans for Voldemort (or any combination) as a bumper sticker.

108. you've tried to Apparate at least a dozen times since HBP

109. You have HP friends different from yo ur other friends

110. you make robes and wear them

111. you are in love with a character

112 you yell at yo ur enemmies "Voldemort" or "Avada kedavra"

113. you name yo ur teachers after hogwarts teachers

114. you name yo ur friends after characters

115. everytime you open yo ur mouth to say something, yo ur friends say "If yo ur going to talk bout HP again, shut up"

116 somebody says "HP" and everyone looks at you

117. you say "foolish muggle"

118 you look for "muggle" in the dictionary

119 you see a black dog and yell "Snuffleees come here, boy!"

120 you try to speak with a british accent

121 you dream that you are harry potter

122 you want something across the room you point you're finger at it and say "Accio ..."

123 you forget a term from the books and try to look it up on google

124 you read the books in no particular order because you know everything...

125 You dress up in a Harry Potter costume and try to get to platform 9 and three quaters at Kings Cross.

126. You start shipping all of your friends.

127...you even ship some of them with inanimate objects.

128. You know very well that you will never have read to much of Harry Potter::sniffs::

129. You say things to people like "Wingardium Leviosa!" and "Expelliarmus!" to trolls and incompetent professors.

130. You've read all the Harry Potter books out so far ten or more times!!! (I have!!!)

131. You follow any kids around with any of the character's names, prodding them to do magic.

132. You're always getting weird looks from people when you ask if they have possibly seen your toad.

133. Your parents think you're nuts; this is because you often ride around your home on a broom trying to fly.

134. You try every day to get people to move in pictures.

135. You have a wand that you use a lot.

136. Your teachers keep wondering why you turn in your homework on parchment.

137. You have two sets of each book and send off more copies to friends and penpals and recommend the books to relatives who are weirder than you.

138. Your two sets of each book are seperated this way: One to read over and over, spill things on, drop, crinkle, and ruin the pages; and two, to keep pretty on the bookshelf and never touch except to dust.

139. Your friends wonder where you got the term, "The only fly in the ointment." ::sniffs:: They laughed at it the first ten times you said it. ::sniffs::

140. You constantly pester your family to move to Britain so you can be closer to J. K. Rowling.

141. You write to Warner Brothers and Scholastic about Harry Potter and you used to get answers, but now, six months later . . . nope

142. You talk in low hisses to snakes who lazily glance at you.

143. You scour the libraries around your town and school for books like _The Standard Book of Spells_ and _Hogwarts, A History_ and the librarians have to keep repeatedly telling you "WE DON'T HAVE THOSE BOOKS!!!"

144. You constantly pester your artsy friends to draw pictures out of the Harry Potter books.

145. You go to Harry websites every day.

146. You have tons of papers on Harry Potter that you printed off the Internet and used up the toner on.

147. You have many floppy disks full of Harry Potter stuff.

148. Your desk area always consists of Harry Potter things.

149. You made you parents (or parent) read Harry Potter.

150. You constantly ask the people at Barnes and Noble when the next book is coming in


	4. Chapter 4

151. After finally getting a straight answer from these people, you place a hold on the two books.

152. You try to make your 18-y-o friend read them and all she'll say is "Ooh! Pictures!"

153. You go to the zoo and try to speak to the boa constrictor.

154. You go into the bathroom and scratch in a snake in the sink then try to make it open up.

155. Your friends are always staring at your nice, long eagle feather quill, wondering why you have it.

156. Your inkwell has spilled many times in your pack.

156. You keep going to search engines, trying to find more fan sites.

157. You want a prequel!!!

158. You want more than seven books!!!

159. You wonder why Ptolemy is considered a wizard by J. K. Rowling.

160. You get excited by any Greek/Roman mythology characters mentioned.

161. You saw the movie "The Haunting" & said flat out that the house was Hogwarts.

162. You got really excited when the gryffins started moving in the movie!)

163. You thought a place you went with lots of trees & a lake was the moved backyard of Hogwarts.

164. You have a turban that smells weird & is a lovely shade of violet.

165. You say at the beginning of school, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

166. You constantly sing the Sorting Hat's song and the Hogwarts song.

167. You stay away from plants with vines for fear of it being a Devil's Snare.

168. You have a mirror you call "Erised."

169. You beg your parents to get you an owl.

170. You want to buy a train & name it the Hogwarts Express.

171. You constantly quote characters.

172. You wear black robes and pointed hats.

173. You glue a compass to the dashboard of your parent's car and try to get the car to fly.

174. Your attemps to try to fly have gotten you hurt and special appointments

175. You try to make the Polyjuice Potion.

176. You get an egg and try to hatch it under a toad.

177. You get a diary and never write in it.

178. You are slightly amused by me.

179. You scream in joy when something about Harry Potter comes on the news or anyplace else.

180. You automatically hit anyone (even friends) if they say anything negative about Harry Potter (e.g., "Harry Potter sucks!"), & know they deserved it.

181. You dress up as a witch or wizard for Halloween to show off your spirit.

182. You break your arm, then come to school saying that a big black ball hit your arm, and broke it, and then a crazy blond man tried to remove the bones.

183. Your trip(s) to the Harry Potter movie ended with a mixed reaction.

184. You scare reporters by sending them fan mail for doing a blurb about Harry.

185. You and your parents cut out every newspaper cartoon you find with reference to Harry Potter

186. You are an avid fan fiction writer/reader.

187. Any mention of Harry Potter makes you scream, laugh, applaud, or overall just become rather giddy.

188. Your friends refer to you as "that Harry Potter maniac."

189. You meet someone for the first time and demand to know if they like Harry Potter; if they don't, your opinion of them drops several points.

190. You enter every Harry Potter contest available.

191. You start getting mad and begin to scream if there is any hint the next book is going to take longer to come out than you think it should!

192. You believe that you know more about Harry Potter than J. K. Rowling does.

193. You beg your chemistry teacher to help you make a "potion" and s/he tells you to be quiet because they don't want to be pestered by you any longer

194. People at school call/know you by your Harry Potter screenname.

195. Anyting remotely related to Harry Potter is gold.

196. You have dreams where you are a student at Hogwarts and you fly away on your broom to go to Diagon Alley where you have something sort of like a milkshake.

197. You open your book, look at the page number and quote the entire book from there.

198. You keep asking your school to change your uniform to black robes and pointed hats.

199. You go to a billion websites about it, just to see if anyone knows more than you.

200. You know more about it than anyone else in your school and can answer questions about it in less than 10 seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Added by: _PotterPhan21_ (Makes me think of Peter Pan :D)**

**1) You read stories like this to see how many of the markers you have in common.  
(2) You search all over the Animal Shelter for a cat with square-rimmed spectacles around her eyes.  
(3) You don't hunt, 'cause you think Prongs lives in the forest with Bambi.  
(4) You ask someone if they're serious, and you grin and say "No, I am!"  
(5) You bark with laughter like Sirius**

201. Your teacher asks you to do a creative writing story, your first idea is Harry Potter.

202. Everything you do or say relates to Harry Potter.

203. You have bought 1 hardcover copy of Sorcerer's Stone for yourself, one paperback copy for yourself, 3 hardcover copies for teachers, one paperback copy for a friend, one Chamber of Secrets for yourself, one for a teacher, and one Prisoner of Azkaban.

204. You see a murderer holding a knife in a movie and you shout, "Expelliarmus!"

205. You buy a rat and try to make it transform into a human.

206. You beg your parents to send you to boarding school.

207. You call your clumsy little brother Neville, the mean group of kids at school the Slytherins, your boring teacher "Binns," and you relate all your classes in school to Hogwarts.

208. You try to make your chess pieces move and talk.

209. All of your Harry Potter books are covered with plastic wrap.

210. You get in arguments all the time with a group of friends on how certain names of the books characters are pronounced.

211. You go around town covered with Harry Potter stuff, from socks to hats.

212. You own all of the Harry Potter books and all of the helper books

213. You cut out pieces of cardboard, paint them, then when you go to the store you take out the cardboard pieces and ask the sales guy and ask him how much that'll be in galleons, sickles and knuts.

214. You draw a lightning scar on your face.

215. You move your bedroom to the closet under the stairs.

216. You have a poster of Hermione, Ron, and Harry on your bedroom door and you kiss Harry goodnight EVERY NIGHT!

217. You saw the HP movie, your friends caught you practicing wrist movements with Prof. Flitwicks class.

218. You brought your copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to the movie and kept shouting at Madam Hooch that the Slytherins were fouling.

219. You are a penpal with your cousin in Wyoming and each time you write a letter, you say how many times you've read the book. If s/he's read it more than you, you quickly read it again.

220. You figure it'd be hilarious if Sirius' middle name was "Lee."

221. you go to Wal-Mart, buy white and gold marker paint, and paint a Firebolt and Snitches all around your room.

222. You pray every day that the last Harry Potter book will have a girl from America who is Harry's love interest so you can play her in the movies.

223. You have a special bookshelf for your Harry Potter books and the spellbook set your friend bought you for your birthday

224. You wish Hermione, Ron, and Harry would come alive from the novels

225. You plan on naming one of your sons Harry, one Ron, and twins to call Fred and George, and one of your daughters Hermione, one Ginny, and one Cho

226. Every time Harry has a confrontation with the dementors, you eat a piece of chocolate when you finish reading it.

227. You feel guilty every time you put down Harry Potter, even if it is just to play the soundtrack or look at Harry Potter rumors on the Web, and especially if you start to read another book.

228. You wish that one of your sister's cats was an unregistered Animagus so that you could finally meet Professor McGonagall.

229. You are absolutely certain that your letter is lost in the mail from Hogwarts and that it will arrive any day now.

230. If you are a redhead, you are convinced that the girl who presently plays Ginny will become ugly so that you can play her.

231. You are so jealous of Emma Watson and any other British girl who gets to be in the Harry Potter movies.

232. You join the school newspaper so you could write about and publicize Harry Potter.

233. You _try_ to dream about Harry Potter.

234. You actually _do_ dream about Harry Potter.

235. You are taking exams and all you can think about is Harry Potter.

236. The second someone says something to you, Harry Potter comes to mind.

237. You memorize spells.

238. Your parents ban your books and tell you to read something else but you still read them by keeping them hidden under your mattress!

239. Your friends think you have gone clinically insane. They just don't understand!

240. You have read _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and consider yourself an honorary Quidditch player

241. You go into forests looking for unicorns.

242. You enjoy staring at the moon and howling.

243. You take an airplane trip, you are constantly staring out the window, looking for Mr. Weasley's car or Charlie's dragons.

244. You have Harry Potter soap, shampoo, and bubble bath

245. Harry Potter is all you ever draw in class when you're bored.

246. You imagine that your chemistry teacher is Snape.

247. You've seen the movie 15 times and can pick out every ibbly bibbly detail that they left out or changed

248. You scream whenever you see anything Harry Potter.

249. You get the trivia game for Christmas and are upset that the questions are so easy.

250. You and your friends are constantly quizzing each other to see who knows more about Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Submitted by:**

**1) _animeangel: _you have done arthimancy in a class and by the end you have had at least four people come to you to find out how close their personalities are to what the book you used said**

* * *

**2) _PotterPhan21 (_and why it reminds of Peter Pan; look at the similarity in the letters):**

**1.) You're thoroughly convinced Gandalf is Dumbledore's secret identity. Or vice versa.  
2.) You insist on getting a Ford Anglia for your next birthday.**

* * *

**3) _crazy-emerald-blue: _**

**1) You watch movies in slow motion and make up your own dialouge (it's fun :P)  
2) when the forth movie came on DVD, you freeze the scene showing the dragons in the forest to try and see if Charile was really there or not.  
3) You what all the movies to see just where in the heck some of these "ships" origniated from...**

**_

* * *

_**

_And now mine will continue..._

251. You nickname the people at your school after the books.

252. You sneak up to the school library at lunch wearing a silver cloak and pretending no one can see you, and the librarian ends up yelling at you because the bell rang 10 minutes ago . . .

253. Every time you talk to someone about Harry Potter, you continue to repeat, "I can't wait 'till the last book comes out!"

254. You have a Harry Potter tee-shirt for every day of the week.

255. You think your principal looks like Dumbledore.

256. Your best friend has to take away your wand (AKA: a stick). (My friend did this because I was chasing her with it. She didn't have to break it though :'()

257. You wish your dog would grow 2 more heads.

258. Your egg your cat to turn into McGonagall.

259. Your cat runs away because of this.

260. You get a "You've got mail" and run outside expecting to see an owl.

261. You sort everyone you meet into the houses

262. You try on your mother's new silvery material and expect to be invisible.

263. You want a broomstick for Christmas.

264. Every time you turn on a flashlight you mutter "Lumos" under your breath.

265. You throw powder into the fireplace and get burnt trying to walk through it.

266. You had to go to the hospital after breaking your nose running headfirst into the wall between platform's nine and ten.

267. You try to turn your brother into a bouncing ferret.

268. You point at normal things like parking meters and say, "Look at the things these Muggles dream up!"

269. You take a pencil and say, "Accio Dictionary!"

270. You draw a scar on your forehead.

271. You go to the nearest inn and tap the brick wall with an umbrella/stick

272. You keep searching for sites with rumours of upcoming books and movies, then scold yourself for spoiling the surprise.

273. You somehow are able to think of lots of different YKYRTMHPW...'s:-) (Ha!! Made this for myself)

274. You try to get your friends to change their names to names from the book.

275. You try to put spells from the books on mostly everything in sight.

276. You try to fly by getting a broomstick and either jump out of a window or a tree - and break your leg.

277. You have or are trying to memorize the whole book.

278. The only things that you EVER want to do are Harry Potter related.

279. All your school books have the Hogwarts Logo stuck on the cover.

280. You have attempted many times to play a game of Quidditch but you still haven't figured out how to get into the air.

281. Your name is on the waiting list of EVERY Harry Potter related book at the library or the bookshop.

282. At the top of "About Me" papers you have written "Universe's Biggest Harry Potter Fan".

283. You have already decided to call your kid Harry or Hermione.

284. You own at least one Harry Potter website. (This isn't me but I guess its true for those that do own HP sites)

285. You go through millions of search engines trying to find a Harry Potter site you haven't been to yet.

286. Everytime Harry Potter comes up in class or TV you start jumping around in your seat excitedly.

287. You have many a dream about being a Hogwarts student, being able to do magic and knowing Harry Potter.

288. Your email/screen name has something to do with Harry Potter.

289. Since you chalk it up to a mixup in the mail, you are waiting to get a letter from Hogwarts saying, "We are sorry we forgot to send you your letter when you were 11, but you can come to Hogwarts now."

290. You dream about what would happen if you were in the next Harry Potter movie like what character you would play, your conversations with Danny Radcliffe, the pranks you would play on the set . . .

291. You try to persuade your parents to buy you all the paperback Harry Potter books for a lightweight travel set. If they don't, you save up money to buy it instead.

292. Your best friend has a crush on Harry and you distract her with Harry Potter stuff. (This is if you love Harry too)

293. You watch the Harry Potter movie with your friend, you hiss in her ear if there are mistakes.

294. On Halloween you give little trick-or-treaters dressed up as HP characters more candy than the other ones.

295. You beg your english teacher to let you take advanced British Literature because you think one of the main authors that you will study will be J.K. Rowling.

296. You try to persuade the Athletic director at your school to create a Quidditch team.

297. You keep asking your school to change the school colors to your favourite houses colours. (I personally like Slytherin)

298. You wait and wait for a Quidditch league sign up to come up at school.

299. You go on Ebay to look for someone selling a dragon egg.

300. You go into your back yard your in hope there will be gnomes running about.

* * *

**Also, Im adding a poll section, that also works as a questionnaire. Answer the question and state your house, and the house will get the house points. **

**Ravenclaw: 0**

**Slytherin: 0**

**Gryffindor: 0**

**Hufflepuff: 0**

**The first question is:**

**Describe fully where the Room of Requirements is located??**

**Send your answer (with house) in your review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Submitted by _PotterPhan21:_**

1. You think your neighbor's a squib cause of all her cats.  
2. You're convinced that that boy at school with black hair and green eyes is Harry Potter trying to blend in with muggles.  
3. You're hoping the next broom will be named after you.  
4. You etched your initials into the front of your trunk so when you do get your Hogwarts letter, your trunk will blend in.  
5. Your Halloween costume is your house robes custom-made.

**_Sofricus Aurora Zakuro_**

1. When your school has Spirit Week, you go as Hermione on Character Day, a Quidditch fan on Sports Fan Day, you and your friend go as Fred and George on Twin Day, and you wear HP pajamas on Pajama Day

* * *

301. You always ask your mom to give you Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. 

302. You try to hex someone who doesn't like/hasn't read Harry Potter.

303. You ALWAYS talk with an English accent.

304. You have an argument with you friend over how many YKYRTMHP...'s you identify with, and you claim you're still perfectly sane after becoming so obsessed.

305. Your friend says your claim is "Hogwash" and you calmly correct her - "Hogwarts, my friend."

306. You go to the petshop & ask if they have a snowy owl who can carry letters.

307. You go on strike because candy stores don't sell chocolate frogs or Pumpkin Paysties.

308. You've seen the movie ten or more times already.

309. You get frustrated because you don't know how to Apparate or transform.

310. You demand the cafeteria have a feast & the food should appear on the plates.

311. You have spent countless hours plotting ways to get into the wizarding world even though you are a Muggle.

312. You call your enemies names such as Malfoy or Dudley.

313. If someone makes you angry, you challenge them to a wizard's duel.

314. You see an elderly man that comes up to your waist, you ask him how do you do the wrist movements for Wingardium Leviosa.

315. You slap silly anyone who hopes that Ron dies.

316. You constantly drive Gypsy crazy for more Harry Potter information!!

317. You have your friends send you flowers from Sirius Black on Valentine's Day.

318. Every one of your enemies is named Draco, Crabbe, or Goyle.

319. Every time a "certain someone" talks to you, all you can think is: "Holy shit, s/he reminds me so much of Hermione/Harry/Ron/Malfoy/etc.!"

320. You start screaming, "Harry - WATCH OUT!" during the end of the first movie when Voldemort comes at Harry, and you end up getting thrown out of the theatre.

321. You get the latest book, you take it EVERYWHERE until you're done, including the dinner table, brushing your teeth, etc.

323. You stay up until 6:30 in the morning reading HP fanfics.

324. Your best friend in class asks why you have brought the books for reading time for the last 5 months!

325. You pretend to be your favorite character & are thought to be a tad strange by your peers. (Maybe more than a tad)

326. You have added all the spells to your spell checker when writing stories.

327. Spent more than a $100 on movie tickets just to see the film over & over again.

328. Your letter to Santa Clause asks for Harry Potter to be real person or asks for a Hogwarts acceptance letter.

329. You've written numerous letters to J.K. Rowling with suggestions on a prequel, sequels, and other ideas.

330. You are a fanfiction author, fan artist, fan poet, editorialist, etc. for HP!

331. You are constantly looking on the internet for dragon hide gloves.

332. You saw my stories and went to this one first

333. You nodded/laughed/ thought "shes so right when you read the one above

334. Youre laughing… I can feel it through the computer

335. You search the stores for live gold owls to decorate your Christmas tree with.

336. Your ideal afternoon is to eat Harry Potter cookies from your Harry Potter tin, listen to the Harry Potter soundtrack, and read all the Harry Potter books in sequential order without breaking for more food.

337. You look all through the James Avery jewelry crafters store hoping to find a Hermione Granger charm, but to no avail, and then if there isn't one, you protest to the clerks and write to the founders of the company.

338. You buy a broom charm, snake, book and snitch charm for your bracelet

339. You and your other Harry Potter-obsessed friends sit around all night at a slumber party talking about Harry, leaving your confused friends who haven't read the book sitting on the side.

340. You find that you are often trying to find a phoenix feather so that you can compete against Ollivander and make your own wands that work!

341. Your Harry Potter books have their own sacred shelf, along with the published schoolbooks that your friend got you for your birthday.

342. You often hope that Ron and Hermione will come alive so they can tell you about their favorite type of tea and what they do to convince the giant squid to stay in the lake

343. Your friends sometime seem to wish that you had never read Harry Potter.

345. Your parents/friends think you are a tiny bit too obsessed with Harry.

346. You deny this accusation

347. They recommend you see a therapist

348. You hunt them down with your wand (pointy stick)

349. You carry your HP fanfic in your agenda so that you can even work on it in the library.

350. You read about Malfoy becoming a ferret, you laughed like crazy & your family wondered where the psychotic laughter is coming from & when you stopped, you were red in the face with tears streaming down your cheeks.

* * *

**Ok. The points right now are**

**Ravenclaw: 20**

**Slytherin: 10**

**Gryffindor: 0**

**Hufflepuff: 0**

**Cmon people review with answers but now Im closing off the new question. The new question is**

**What date was the 2nd task of the Triwizard Tournament??**

**Answer soon. Check back in 2 days.**

**NB: You can change the house you want the points to go to for every question, though some may love their house too much to move**


	8. Chapter 8

**Submitted by _PotterPhan21:_**

1.) You refer to your nasty uncle as "Snivillus."  
2.) You pace back and forth in your hallway, hoping the RoR will appear.

**Submitted by _crazy-emerald-blue:_**

1) Download all of The Harry and The Potter's songs  
2) Play said songs over and over again, esp. ones like "Stick it to Dolores," "Cornilious Fudge is an A$$," and "Voldemort can't stop the Rock."

* * *

351. Everything you say or do is followed by, "Which reminds me of Harry Potter when . . ."

352. You're in class, & someone does something to get the teacher mad, you automatically think s/he will take points off, even if there is nothing that contains points.

353. You get your school schedule/timetable and convert your classes to Hogwarts lingo. (Matharithmancy, sciencepotions, historyMuggle studies, etc.) (I did this once)

354. You write a letter to Harry at 4 Privet Drive, Little Surrey, Winging, and complain to the post office when you don't get a response, then actually go to England to find the place.

355. You hope Dudley didn't eat the letter by mistake

356. You buy Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and don't look at the flavor guide

357. You find someone named Ron with red hair at your school & try to get him to be your best friend.

358. You pester your principal to divide the school into four houses.

359. You are enjoying reading this list.

360. You find a long piece of wood or a stick & try the spell, "Lumos!", in a dark alleyway. Of course, people wonder about your sanity.

361. Youre reading HP in the park and you overhear 2 old ladies saying "Oh, what's the world coming to… children reading about witchcraft"

362. You make a Harry Potter beanie baby.

363. You dress up the Beanie Buddies boy with glasses in the girl witch costume

364. You read the books aloud and speak in a British accent.

365. You are jealous of Emma Watson for getting the part of Hermione and you thought you could do better even, though you don't look like a Hermione type at all!

367. Are dying for a part even if it has to be Moaning Myrtle.

368. You have memorized all of the lines of the character who you want to play in the movie.

369. You can't wait another second for the next book to come out!

370. You were the first one to buy the DVD when it came out.

371. You add the screen name HarryPotter to your AIM buddy list and badger the poor bloke with that screen name by asking questions like "Are you really Harry Potter?"

372. You go on Myspace and add all the HP actors

373. You do the aforementioned with the character's names.

374. You have named all of your fish after Harry Potter characters and watch them all the time, waiting for something magical to happen.

375. Coca-Cola had the Harry Potter promotion, you bought thousands of cases of Coke, hoping to win the free trip to England. You are still drinking Coca-Cola from the leftover cases.

376. You're an American and you start talking British, adopting words like "git", "bloody", "bloke", and "prat."

377. you often have dreams where you repeat the books in your dreams WORD FOR WORD except that you are living in the dream.

378. You constantly remind people that you ARE one of the characters from Harry Potter and that Hogwarts DOES exist _and_ that you are going to teach there someday. You then tell them to be quiet while you continue practicing your spells.

379. Your teachers wonder why when you turn in an essay that has a Works Cited page including resources such as: _A History of Magic_ by Batilda Bagshot, _One Thousand Magical Plants and Fungi_ by Newt Scamander, etc.

380. You watched the movie and you couldn't help thinking, "They did that wrong, they did that wrong, they did that wrong . . ."

381. You actually keep records on the people and houses, occupations, passwords for houses, ingredients for potions; spells and their effects; sweets and foods in the books; creatures, birthdays, subjects, professors; papers like _Witch Weekly, Daily Prophet, Evening Prophet,_ etc.; help with magic, books in the Hogwarts library, and much more.

382. You frequently dare people: "Come on, quiz me, quiz me on HP!"

383. You long to visit london and find the Leaky Cauldron or go to Surrey to find 4 Privet Drive.

384. You do a report on Scotland just so you can write a whole paragraph on JK Rowling, Sean Biggerstaff, and how people are saying Hogwarts might be in Scotland.

385. You actually don't mind wearing glasses!

386. You take people seriously when they say you look like Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley/any other characters.

387. You save the ticket stubs from when you saw the HP movie the first time (or the second, third, etc.).

388. You haven't removed the Harry Potter soundtrack since you put it in the stereo for the first time on October 30, 2005.

389. Your friends are sick of hearing that your favorite books are the Harry Potter books.

390. You spend your allowance on ONLY Harry Potter Merchandise.

391. You will suddenly break off sentences by sobbing and crying, "What if Ron's next? What if Ron's next to die?!?"

392. One of your freinds joins you.

393. Your other freinds don't say a thing because they're used to this.

394. If your go anywhere, and your younger sister/brother starts crying, you say, "Don't cry, I'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!"

395. You annoy/confuse waiters by asking for Butter Beer.

396. You write stern letters to Warner Bros telling every little, no matter how tiny, mistake they made, in detail, at exactly what second it was in the movie.

397. In trying to connect with your "Inner Brit," you start calling mail "post", policemen "bobbies", cookies "biscuits", and always speak in that famous English accent.

398. You think Harry should be a national hero in England and in the USA.

399. you have written the President and Prime Minister long letters about this.

400. They haven't written back in a year, yet you still sit outside happily, waiting for the postman.

* * *

**The points are:**

**Ravenclaw: 45**

**Slytherin: 10**

**Hufflepuff: 10**

**Gryffindor: 20**

**Yeah my house is winning, but that doesnt mean you others should be discouraged.**

**The next question is:**

3. What are the things Remus write on his OWL exams, how to distinguish a werewolf??

Will check back in 2 days. Youll have to wait that long


	9. Chapter 9

**Submitted by _angelps7:_**

You start saying things like "Don't you dare speak to me!" and "Honestly Ron!" when fed up with friends... whose names are not Ron.

When people anger you, you narrow your eyes and let them know: my father will hear about this.

You reply with "I'm not Sirius" when people ask if you're being serious. Of course, they don't get it because Sirius has to be spelled out. It's a written joke.

You try to relate EVERY school project back to Harry Potter... even math and Spanish.

You've seen all the movies in Spanish... several times.

And now you've bought the books in Spanish... and you're trying to learn Spanish just to read them.

You've created enemies and destroyed friendships through arguments about Harry Potter.

You think "Interview with Jk Rowling; progress on Book 7" is appropriate for a 'current events' presentation in history class.

You compare all your potential boyfriends/girlfriends to Harry Potter characters. no, not the actors...and are surprised that you are always lonely.

Then you buy lots of cats; you start to think they're animagi...

* * *

**Submitted by _PotterPhan21:_**

1. You've brewed butterbeer from the Mugglenet . com recipe.  
2. You tell your friends your Animagus form is a fox.  
3. Your locker at school is decorated in your house colors. 

* * *

401. You dress your child up as Harry Potter and draw a lightning bolt on their head with a magic marker

402. You purposely choose 'English-UK' as your computer's language while getting a new e-mail id so that has a at the end, making you feel closer to J.K Rowling.

403. You dream up a new character for the next few books, who, ahem, very oddly resembles you.

404. Your mother refuses to read the books because she thinks they made your grades slip last semester.

405. You don't talk to your mother for a week beacause she says that HP is too "fairytale-ish."

406. You draw a snowy owl, stick it on the wall, call it Hedwig, and talk to it.

407. You decide that your younger brother who is eleven and has dark hair IS the real Harry Potter.

408. You actually consider colouring your hair black/brown/red trying to look like Harry/Ron/Hermione.

409. You spend time to write 10 of these & you still have sixty zillion more to go. (Im feeling that now. I have so much more)

410. You often debate with friends if the HP movie was better than LoTR.

411. You really wish a 'Dementor's Kiss' could be performed on certain people whose brains leaked out at birth. ::

412. You compare characters in the book with people you meet.

413. You refer to your uncle, aunt and cousin as "Uncle Vernon", "Aunt Petunia" and "Dudley," respectively.

414. You refuse to throw away old paper which has yellowed with age. What if its the MARAUDER'S MAP?!

415. The moment you open your mouth, your friends & relatives say in unison, "If this is about that dratted Harry Potter...SHUT UP!"

416. One of the rules of your house is "No HP talk at the dinner table."

417. You have taped/recorded/cut-out every single video clip/sound recording/article/picture that has any thing to do with HP.

418. You claim to the security guard that, "No, I _wasn't_ stalking Daniel Radcliffe; I just wanted a piece of his hair."

419. Your first question to every new person you meet is, "Have you read the Harry Potter series?" If they have, you'd just made a new best friend & if not, your opinion of them falls drastically.

420. You have HP wallpaper, bedspreds, tee-shirts, shorts, shoes, socks, underwear, scarves, pens, letter pads, envelopes, penstands, plates, knives, forks, spoons, tablecloths, mugs, pencil boxes, etc.

421. Your house is either red and gold, blue and bronze, gold and black or green and white/silver

422. YOU ARE SICK OF WAITING FOR THE BOOKS TO COME OUT SO YOU WRITE THEM YOURSELF!

423. You signed up for high school, you looked to see if there were courses for Transfiguration & Defense Against the Dark Arts.

424. You've taken a pencil, pointed it to the television remote, & shouted: "Accio Remote," becoming disapointed when it wouldn't come.

425. You want to get a dog & name it "Padfoot."

426. You've fantacized about going to the Quidditch World Cup & punching Malfoy in the face.

427. You've advised your science teacher to take away points when rules are broken.

428. Your reading teacher got annoyed when you asked to do your book report about Harry Potter books

429. You've looked on the internet on to see if there really was a 4 Privet Drive

430. You own a black robe and a pointed hat.

431. The first time you watched "Sorcerors Stone", you were confused when not all the students wore pointed hats. You were further disappointed when they disappeared all together

432. You watch baseball, expect bludgers to come, & hope the batter will hit it with his bat.

433. You've wanted to change your school's soccer field goal to 3 tall hoops.

434. You own the computer game called "The Sims", and you have at least one Harry Potter family in each neighborhood.

435. You have Sims2 and actually have a complete neighbourhood of HP (mines Potterverse with Sirius, Remus, Weasleys, Malfoys, Luna, Tonks, Hermione, Potters, Dursleys,…etc.)

436. Your mom has yelled at you because you've stayed up too late at night reading HP FanFics. (this happens to me every night)

437. You complain because the Harry Potter trivia questions on the Internet are too easy.

438. You wanted to be in New York City on July 31st to celebrate Harry Potter's birthday with the people on NBC.

439. You're angry that the Harry Potter movie wasn't nominated for Best Picture on the Acadamey Awards, yet you're sure that it'll win Best Musical score.

440. You like all werewolves now that Lupin is a good werewolf.

441. At the part where Pettigrew got away in Book 3, you got so angry you threw your book across the room, causing your mom to worry about your sanity.

442. You are constantly asking friends & family to call you Harry/Hermione.

443. You swear you can talk to snakes.

444. When your friends say prove it and hold up a snake for you, you run away in fright

445. Your parents forbid you to read HP one more time because you've memorized the book!

446. You see anything about Harry Potter on the TV & you scream at the top of your lungs: "Harry Potter!!!! I SOOOOOO NEED THAT!!!!!!!!"

447. You hit anyone who makes fun of Harry Potter.

448. Not only do you own EVERY book in both hardcover and paperback, but you own each book in EVERY language that it has been published in, even if you don't know that language.

449. You translate the books from whatever language they are into English, just to see how closely they match.

450. You get sorted online & re-sort yourself multiple times to be in the house you wanted.

* * *

**The points standing are:**

**Ravenclaw: 75**

**Slytherin: 10**

**Hufflepuff: 10**

**Gryffindor: 20**

**Cmon Slythies and Huffies. Catch up**

**The next question is:**

**What does Hogwarts look like to muggles??**

**Ill be back in 2-3 days. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Submitted by _PotterPhan21:_**

You and your sibling talk in Parseltongue to each other.

* * *

**Submitted by _Harry Potter Girll:_**

you cried whenever you heard the release date for book 7

* * *

**Submitted by _Nutters4Potter:_**

1. You ask random people if they think Harry is a horcrux  
2. You refer to your home as the burrow  
3. You call your computer system the floo network  
4. You quote obscure parts of Potter and then laugh at your own jokes  
5. When your brother and his wife announce they are spending their honeymoon in the UK you ask them to go on the Potter tour for you.  
6. You refer to yourself as a house elf when working  
7. You lift your baby upside down and yell levicorpus

* * *

451. You shun other books just because they don't contain Harry & the others.

452. The majority of your e-mails come from Harry Potter Mailing Lists.

453. You start a Harry Potter club at school so you have others in which to talk about Harry.

454. You start a Harry club at the local elementary school, because no one at the high or middle schools wanted to join

455. You pledge read the books to your unborn child so that they'll become addicted young.

456. You write a timeline for the entire series, leaving nothing out.

457. You spend an entire afternoon looking for the Leaky Cauldron, even though you don't live in the UK.

458. You go searching pet stores & animal shelters for a black dog in the hopes of finding Sirius Black in animagus form, ending up with several new animals.

459. You learn to knit so you can make a Weasley sweater.

460. You write lengthy commentaries about various aspects of the HP books, such as the inconsistencies, mysteries, characterizations, etc.

461. You almost tore your book in half when Wormtail killed Cedric.

462. You can answer any trivia questions about Harry.

463. Your teacher tells you that you have detention, you pick up a pencil and yell, "Imperio!" in hopes it will work so you can run.

464. your mom has banned you from reading the series again so you sneak in the cover of darkness to read them over

465. Your teachers ask you why you wear a black hat to school & all you say is, "Foolish Muggle."

467. You take a broom and yell "Up!" . . . you wonder why it won't work.

468. You carve a wand out of a stick, put a bird feather in front of you, then yell, "Wingardium Leviosa"!

469. You think of your Patronus to help you fall asleep & keep you from having bad dreams.

470. You take the ACT or SAT, you'd like to ask if your scores can be sent to Hogwarts to see if you can apply there.

471. You have had no less than 3 retraining orders put on you for "harassing" people who were involved with the movie.

472. You are banned from entering the countries of Great Britain, Bulgaria, Ireland and Scotland by their governments because you kept going to the embassies to ask where Harry Potter was.

473. You're so excited that you blurt out that something is "Absolutely smashing, old bean!"

474. You often sneak out of the house late at night to go into the forest to 1) wrestle trolls, 2) catch a werewolf, & 3) find the ever elusive Hagrid's Hut.

475. You were pulled into the principals office because when your friend said the words mud & blood in the same sentence, you hauled them off & slugged them.

476. Friends ask you if you actually know Harry & everyone else, but got expelled from Hogwarts.

477. You think you'll DIE if the last book doesn't come out soon!

478. You read the rumor sites and think to yourself, "Duh! I've known that for ages!"

479. You call every wrongly accused murderer "Sirius Black".

480. You beg your parents to buy you a rat and once they finally do, you try to turn it yellow. After this fails, you "Muggle-ly" dye it yellow and tell your parents you cast a spell on it.

481. You are upset that you have to wait until you are 18 in order to go to England because your parents won't move there

482. You write down all the spells down, buy an HP pen that looks like a wand, and try them out.

483. You write Harry Potter stories on the computer & make up a character to be you, then read it to your sisters in a British accent while being very dramatic

484. You were the last person to read the books, but the first to finish.

485. You name your owl Pigwidgeon.

486. You buy a rat, name him Peter, and put a sign on the cage that says "Azkaban."

487. You spend all hours of the night searching for sights on Harry Potter.

488. You constantly have fights with friends over why they aren't obsessed with the books.

489. You hate to think about all those sentences you high-lighted in the books because they were hardcover first editions.

490. You both another set and underlined them in pencil instead

491. You're aching to become a witch/wizard even though your parents don't approve.

492. You become a wiccan because it's the closest thing

493. You can spot anything having to do with Harry Potter across the room.

494. You are saving a seat on the bus and all you have to do is say, "I like Harry Potter. Do you like Harry Potter?" and the person gets up.

495. Your teacher keeps saying stupid things like "Quidditch (your name)" when you do something s/he wants you to quit doing.

496. Your teacher pronounces "Quidditch" like "Kiddich" and you feel like hitting him for it

497. People draw the dark mark on their left arm and walk up to you saying they just became death eaters

498. You always write Harry Potter instead of HP.

499. You nearly cry on your 11th birthday when all you get in the post is birthday cards.

500. Even your most fanatical HP-fan friends admit _you_ have a bit of a problem.

* * *

**Points are:**

**Ravenclaw: 97**

**Slytherin: 30**

**Hufflepuff: 10**

**Gryffindor: ** 20.

Go Ravens!!!

Next question:

Which floor is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom located on??

Bonus question:

Which floor is the Prefects bathroom located on??

Ten points each. Ill check back in 2 days. Bye


	11. Chapter 11

501. You get very mad when you see merchandise in a shop that is wrong

502. Instead of a teddy, you have an HP doll.

503. Your mum gets annoyed when you buy a new HP book, as, being a teenager, you should be out buying clothes, going to the movies, etc., but proudly proclaim you are not a "societal stereotype."

504. You cried when your parents threw your wand away, even though they repeatedly you told it was just a stick

505. You force your poor grandparents to read the HP books just so you can show them how much you know.

506. You have started to think your housekeeper can see you through the door with his/her magical eye

507. Your "insides" jump each time you hear the words "Hurry" or "Pottery"

508. You feel you can hear a phoenix singing everywhere you go.

509. You can't go to bed without reading at least three chapters of one of the books.

510. You spend your spring break seating in front of the computer looking for more HP sites.

511. You notice that you prefer Chocolate Frogs over Hershey chocolate bars.

512. You constantly ask your Mom, "Are you sure you're a Muggle?"

513. You cried when Cedric Diggory died.

514. You spend all your free time collecting HP stuff.

515. You got to fanart sites (like and get pics of your favourite characters

516. You constantly write letters to your country's government trying to get them to change your national game to Quidditch, the national bird to Snowy Owl, and to change the national anthem to the Hogwarts song.

517. You insist that you're really a witch/wizard who has amnesia due to an enchantment and plead with your parents to let you go to your wizarding family.

518. You go through your birth certificates and related records trying to prove that you were NOT born on your so-called birthday but on July 31st.

519. You get your cousin who works for some car company to make your dad's old buggy fly.

520. Your daily schedule includes a 9.00 pm lecture from your parents telling you how you should put HP behind you and try to live a realistic life.

521. You paint the old broomstick in the garage gold and call it The Firebolt.

522. At midnight you go up on the roof with your Firebolt and try to fly.

523. After the Firebolt incident you went up to your room and prepare for a Muggle-style Howler from your parents for breaking a bone or two.

524. You try making your own Mauraders' Map of your school and end up finding a not-so-secret passageway in the lunchroom leading to an underground slaughter house.

525. You start your own religious sect in which you constitute the HP books as your bible and J.K Rowling as your Supreme Goddess.

526. You dress only in black robes and swear that you will never take them off.

527. You believe that Snape was just misunderstood and was abused as a child

528. You've wrote a fanfic explaining why you think so

529. You've used about a whole roll of tape to put your paperback copies back together from so much reading.

530. You go to Barnes and Noble and go to the Customer Service desk where the people immediately look at you and say, "No! We haven't gotten the new book in yet! Go away!"

531. Your parents lose you in the store, all they have to do is ask where the Harry Potter stuff is and they find you.

532. You have four scrapbooks full of Harry Potter articles, pictures, movie tickets, etc.

533. You're in class learning about cells and you wonder, "Why doesn't Harry Potter have to learn this and I do?"

534. You've actually wondered if Harry Potter and co. are as smart as you, because they don't do Chemistry, History, Math, English, etc.

535. You're not falling asleep reading this list like a normal human being would!

536. You wonder if that crazy person across the street is a wizard.

537. You wonder if you're a witch

538. You discover a perfectly wand-shaped piece of wood in your basement and decide that a witch or wizard either 1) lost it or 2) is giving it to you.

539. Whenever you encounter your worst fear, you point a pencil at it and shout "Riddikulus!" hoping it's just a boggart.

540. You perceive things as being caused by magic and shake your head at Muggles' capacity to explain such things away when others don't see it the same way you do.

541. You know an answer in class and nearly jump out of your chair like Hermione.

542. You tap the bricks in the gym with the end of your badminton racquet.

543. You explain every scientific discovery in magic terms and comment "Stupid Muggles"

544. You've already designed the robes and decorations for your wedding to your favourite actor/character

545. You get excited when learning about the enviRONment in geography.

546. You point it out to your friends whenever someone called Harry has scratched their name on a desk - it might be HIM!

547. You can't remember the last time you read a non-HP related book.

548. The boy you babysit for has Harry Potter wallpaper and you refuse to leave his room.

549. You and your friends plot ways to get rid of Hermione & Cho so you can have Harry & Ron for yourselves.

550. You've written FanFics with new characters exactly the same as you.

* * *

**I never got that many answers for my last 2 questions. Because of that im not going to post the points standing (not much changes anyways)**

**For those who have just started reading and want to do this poll, you just send a review/message me with the answer of the question and the house you want the points to go to. Each answer gets you 10 points and you get bonus for the extent of it. Also, you can change your house at any time.**

**The question: **_**Which school does Gabrielle D. go to?? **(if i tell you her last name, it will be too easy)_

_Ill be back in 2-5 days. Enjoy_


	12. Chapter 12

**Submitted by _Captain Victory:_**

You sobbed for hours on end when you lost a book, and blamed it on You-Know-Who.

**Submitted by _PotterPhan21:_**

1. Your teachers assign book reports and they have to say "And no Harry Potter ones!" cause you wrote one on your favorite.  
2. You see a smudge on someone's arm and tackle them, thinking they're death eaters. (Said person then sues you for bodily harm.)  
3. You have answered every single poll question word for word.

* * *

551. Your walls are lined with HP posters.

552. You know minute details about every character ever to appear in the books.

553. You went to a Chinese New Year celebration and stole a chopstick pretending it was a wand

554. You start talking to people you hate just because they mentioned that they like HP.

555. Your best friend threatens to disown you because you talk about Harry Potter too much.

556. You make up cheers, replacing the name of your team with "Harry" or "Hogwarts".

557. While learning about alchemists at school, you argue adamantly with your teacher that yes, Nicolas Flamel DID discover how to turn metals into gold.

558. You talk to animals with strange markings.

559. While writing letters for future employers you write "my interests include Harry Potter, reading and Harry Potter."

560. You try to download Harry Potter fonts even though your computer has no almost memory left.

561. You and your friends have learned how to play Quidditch.

562. You know the entire cast and filming locations for the films.

563. You get funny comments from younger kids at school because of your official Gryffindor backpack.

564. Your teachers complain that you must set a mature example to these younger students but you refuse to get a new bag.

565. You make up detention slips for your friends telling them to meet Hagrid outside the Forbidden Forest at midnight.

566. People come to you asking about the books because you know it all.

567. You frighten kids with dark hair and glasses by saying "Hiya Harry!" every time you pass them.

568. You ask your sallow, greasy black-haired teacher if you can call him Professor Snape in the middle of class

569. After you finish reading a HP book for the tenth time, you start talking in a British accent and waving a stick around, shouting gibberish.

570. You saw this tall, dark-haired glasses dude running with a cape and promptly fainted

571. You compare every book you've read to the HPs.

572. Your parent(s) roll their eyes anytime you say the word Harry.

573. If you're a girl, you imagine you are Harry's soulmate.

574. You pray that you can move to England so you can go to Hogsmeade.

575. Everything you own has Harry Potter stickers on it.

576. You can identify with everything in this list.

577. You hate the fact that I know this much about you

578. But you don't regret your love/obsession with the books/characters/actors/etc

579. You have a sudden obsession with trains.

580. Every time you go to a bookstore you ask the staff when the next book is coming in.

581. You hit them with rolled up HP posters when they say they don't know.

582. You are jealous of Cho Chang.

583. You stalk guys with black hair and glasses.

584. Your teacher gives you a worried look when you ask for things to be demonstrated on live spiders in class, instead of the board.

585. You become convinced that house elves do really exist, but your mum just takes all the credit for their work.

586. You've been thrown out of countless restaurants for complaining of the service & their inability to have food suddenly appear & disappear through tables.

587. Your teacher shoves you in detention after claiming the reason you forgot your homework was purely because someone stole your Remembrall, then flew off on a broom.

589. You go to the cinema for the movie and the clerk asks, "Your regular seat?"

590. You can play "Hedwig's Theme" on the piano.

591. You take any broom & with a gold paint pen, scribble "Firebolt" or "Nimbus 2000" on the handle, put on a scarlet bathrobe, stand at the top of the stairs, & jump down. Going down, you yell, "Whoooooosh!" & "I caught the Snitch!"

592. While sprawled out on the ground you say "don't send me to the Hospital Wing"

593. While sitting in class as your teacher shouts at a person, you think automatically "5 points from house."

594. You want to audition to be Cho Chang in the Harry Potter movies because you want to play Harry's love interest.

595. You sort people/friends/adults into houses depending on their personality triats

596. You start inventing and predicting new events that will happen in future books.

597. You have an actual crush on one of the professors.

598. Since JKR wont write anymore books, you plan on writing a continuing series afterwards

599. You have a crush on one of the professors and it's Severus Snape...

600. You feel guilty about having a crush on one of the Teachers because he is to old for you in the law and morals.


	13. Chapter 13

**Submitted by _PotterPhan21:_**

1.) You love/hate white ferrets because they remind you of Draco Malfoy. (Personally, I think white ferrets are cute.)  
2.) You don't like what JKR did, so you write your own version of what should've happened. oo  
3.) You ask your Biology teacher if you'll be studying Mandrakes today.

* * *

**Submitted by _angelps7:_**

You make "floo powder", get in the fire, and try to go to your friends' house.  
Using clues in the book, you have attempted to find the exact geographical location of Hogwarts.  
You have constructed a timeline of events in the Harry Potter books.  
You have attempted to figure out the exact ages of all the Weasley children?  
You have spent time contemplating which main characters will die by the time the series is over.  
You've been to see all the Harry Potter movies on opening night. (Bonus points for standing in line in costume!)  
Each Halloween, there's no question what you'll dress up as...!  
You've spent time doing a timeline to see if you would have been old enough to date a certain character when you were in high school.  
You've vacationed to London, simply to search for the Leaky Cauldron.  
You own a black lab named Sirius Black.  
You've knitted a Weasley sweater or Harry Potter scarf.  
You actually get these jokes and pass them on to other friends who are addicted to Harry Potter.

* * *

601. You read the rumors that Severus Snape might have a romance in a future book you get upset that it isn't going to be your character you play in a Harry Potter fanfiction role-playing group.

602. You read the list of YKYRTMHPW's and more then half of them apply to you.

603. You admit with pride that most of the YKYRTMHPW's apply to you.

604. You convinced at least one grandparent form your Mom and Dad's side of the family to read the books and you're working on the others.

605. Your Grandma is now calling you to ask how to pronounce the names correctly.

606. Your Grandma took you to see the movie before she read the books and you felt bad about doing that to her.

607. You're upset that spellcheck doesn't recognize the Harry Potter words as "real" words and you add all the words you type in to the spell check so you won't be depressed by that again.

608. You stand on the roof of your house with a broom.

609. You jump off in an attempt to fly.

610. You are ALWAYS reading Harry Potter fanfiction.

611. You've started to call people 'Harry' by an accident.

612. You try to dream about Harry Potter and get annoyed when you wake up with a dream that didn't involve Harry or any of the magical peeps.

613. You want to marry a person that played in the movie

614. You make a list of why Harry Potter is not bad to show your friend who believes HP is "evil".

615. You feel naked without a Harry Potter book within 4 feet from you.

616. You buy a copy of one of the books in another language to translate and get a kick out of singing the Sorting Hat song in a different language.

617. You compare anything in your daily-life to something from the books.

618. You memorize everything about Quidditch as if it was a real sport & even have a favorite team.

619. You have a Harry Potter book in your lap as you are reading this

620. You think your friend's prom dates looks like a character in the book and cannot help but laugh.

621. You would pay anything to have a signed copy of one of the books.

622. You actually have a J. K. Rowling signed copy of one or more of the books.

623. You bit more than one security guard just so you could get those signed books

624. You must have the entire Lego set in order to act out the different scenarios in the book.

625. You know in the deepest reaches of your heart that it is impossible to read too much Harry Potter.

626. You know the school song and the Sorting Hat song word-for-word and repeat for me right now

627. You believe you play on a Quidditch team.

628. You see traits of the Harry Potter characters in your friends.

629. You ask your friends what their "wand hand" is.

630. You try to speak in parsel tongue to your school's bathroom sink.

631. You tell guys you are part Veela so they'll like you.

632. You look at photographs & try to make them move.

633. Since we don't have moving photographs, we are happy with the next best thing – Muggle movies and youtube vids

634. You refuse to use the phone & insist on buying an owl to use instead.

635. You have to do a school project about a famous place & you choose Gringotts Bank, the Leaky Cauldron, or Hogwarts.

636. You see a suit of armor, run over to it, and try to get it to talk to you.

637. You try a tan jelly bean, spit it out, and cry, "Alas! Ear wax!"

638. All your HPs friends know what your talking about and laugh out loud, while your other friends look at you weirdly and inch away slowly

639. You run in fear from nervous-looking men wearing turbans (especially if they smell strongly of garlic).

640. You start a factory to make Nimbus 2000's and Firebolts.

641. When you grow up, you are going to set up the first ever wizarding community in your neighbourhood, because so far, you have no awareness of one

642. You put your hair up in a bun trying to look like Professor McGonagall.

643. You make your cat sit on a brick wall all day looking at a map.

644. You've framed that picture and always show to your new friends (HP of course) when they visit you

645. You say that certain singers/actors/actresses are really witches and wizards in disguise

646. You beg your friends to write all your letters in emerald green ink, and seal it with the Hogwarts crest.

647. You ask your librarian wheres the restricted section?

648. You ask your parents to nickname your house The Burrow.

649. You try and blow up your mean aunt.

650. You get your household broom and use the broomstick servicing kit with the Handbook of do it yourself broomcare.

* * *

**I realized after that I forgot to post the points and the next poll question**

**Points are**

**Ravenclaw: 137**

**Slytherin: 40**

**Hufflepuff: 10**

**Gryffindor: 30**

**Do you think we should just get rid off Hufflepuff? No one seems to be choosing it...Oh well**

**The question is:**

7. What was said when Ron asked Harry how his kiss with Cho was?

I want the quote...or at least the special word Im thinking of :p. See you in 3 days


	14. Chapter 14

**Submitted by _anyadelacour:_**

1. you ask to put y our name down to order the next book before the name has even been released

2. if u see another book with magic you tut at how wrong they have it all.

3. your computer recognises jk rowlings website when all youve typed in is "w"

4. you enjoy playing at harry potter characters, because the films have them so wrong.

5. you have written to jk rowling asking for a book 8

* * *

651. You look in a hedge and think somethings staring back.

652. You find an old hat and place it on a stool expecting it to sing and then cramming it onto your head waiting hours and hours for it to place you in a house.

You pray each night that Fred George Ron and Harry would come out in there Ford Anglia and take you with them back to the Burrow.

653. You try writing to the Ministry of Magic telling them to check in the Malfoys palace again this time under there Drawing Room Floor.

654. You try to make friend with gigantic and raggedy teachers in hopes of them being Lupin or Hagrid in disguise.

655. You go to every graveyard you know of and then some look for the same old headstone the one thats says Sir Nicholos De-Mimsy Porpington died 31st October in 1492.

656. You see a stone gargoyle and say lemon drop or cockroach cluster in hopes of a wall splitting apart revealing Dumbledores office in back.

657. You beg your choir teacher to let you sing the sorting hats song the hogwarts song or the singing valentine and dress up as charecters of cupids for your next concert.

658. You ask your history teacher about the chamber of secrets.

659. You see a spider and yell "Aragog!"

660. After you drink tea your swivel the things in your cup with your left hand turn your cup upside down draining it onto your saucer and try to figure out what you tea leaves mean.

661. You go to yours or someones elses wardrobe and yell Riddikulus in case a boggart is hiding inside.

662. You get your mail and say "junk, junk, Daily Prophet, junk, junk, junk!"

663. You buy a giroscope and when it spins and whistles, you start calling it a pocket sneakoscope.

664. You've read the books enough times to know that theres a spelling error near the end of the 4th book, a missing quotation mark.

665. You mistake a cigarette lighter for a Putter-Outer.

666. You dream you're Harry Potter on a regular basis.

667. You daydream about the day (aah, bliss) the last book comes out.

668. You go on any Harry Potter quiz you can find to test your knowlege.

669. You complain that the questions are too easy for your superior intellect

670. You are afraid of saying Voldemort's name. (I get cold chills when I do.)

671. After reading each YKYRTMHPW you find yourself laughing and saying, "OMG! That is so true!"

672. You buy every single bit of HP merchandise.

673. You know every little bit about the movise because you've seen each one 20 times.

674. You go to the library and constantly pester the librarian to order _Hogwarts: A History_.

675. neighbor offers to play Harry Potter and then you walk about the house putting spells on everything in sight.

676. You make brownies and chocolates in the shape of frogs.

677. You fill bottles with dried roots and powders, then label them Powdered Beetle, Wolfsbane, etc.

678. You make (or get someone to make) Weasley sweaters for you

679. You often hyperventilate in order to pass out and when asked why you did such a thing, you blame it on a Dementor.

680. Whenever you see a stray black dog on the street, you gasp and order your Mom to pull over.

681. You frequently leap onto your desk in school and shout, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

682. Your friends have now accepted this as a norm for you

683. You have actually considered jumping out of your window to see if you bounce.

684. If you wear glasses, you force your parents to by the black, round pairs and as soon as you get home, you snap them in two and reattach them with a lot of scotch tape.

685. You are chronically afraid of spiders.

686. You realized the word "Hermione" and "chronically" have the letters that spell Ron

687. You treat the term "Voldemort" as a disgusting swear word.

688. You have tried to send letters to faraway relatives by tying the letter to your parakeet and tossing her out your window, and then wondered why she did not return afterwards.

689. You purposefully get into bike accidents in hopes of walking away with a large jagged scar on your forehead.

690. You refuse to associate with rats, insisting they are in reality small, egotistical, gullible men.

691. You attempted to perform curses on your Draco-ish older brother(s).

692. You have a whole section of your room devoted solely to Harry Potter.

693. At a school program when they asked you to introduce yourself and where you were from, and you said Hogwarts.

694. You claim that Harry is real and burst into tears whenever someone says he isn't.

695. People claim you read too much Harry and you say point-blankly, "Harry Potter isn't everything, but he is right up there with oxygen."

696. Pages from your copy of CoS (or any book) are missing, but you have them memorized anyway.

697. You collect ticket stubs from everyone else that has also seen the movie and have them displayed in a glass case.

698. You hate Spiderman with a violent passion for the obvious reasons.

699. When asked what you would bring to a desert island if you could only bring one thing, you state quite plainy, "My Firebolt."

700. You sleep with your collector's edition Harry coke cup 

651. You look in a hedge and think somethings staring back.

652. You find an old hat and place it on a stool expecting it to sing and then cramming it onto your head waiting hours and hours for it to place you in a house.

You pray each night that Fred George Ron and Harry would come out in there Ford Anglia and take you with them back to the Burrow.

653. You try writing to the Ministry of Magic telling them to check in the Malfoys palace again this time under there Drawing Room Floor.

654. You try to make friend with gigantic and raggedy teachers in hopes of them being Lupin or Hagrid in disguise.

655. You go to every graveyard you know of and then some look for the same old headstone the one thats says Sir Nicholos De-Mimsy Porpington died 31st October in 1492.

656. You see a stone gargoyle and say lemon drop or cockroach cluster in hopes of a wall splitting apart revealing Dumbledores office in back.

657. You beg your choir teacher to let you sing the sorting hats song the hogwarts song or the singing valentine and dress up as charecters of cupids for your next concert.

658. You ask your history teacher about the chamber of secrets.

659. You see a spider and yell "Aragog!"

660. After you drink tea your swivel the things in your cup with your left hand turn your cup upside down draining it onto your saucer and try to figure out what you tea leaves mean.

661. You go to yours or someones elses wardrobe and yell Riddikulus in case a boggart is hiding inside.

662. You get your mail and say "junk, junk, Daily Prophet, junk, junk, junk!"

663. You buy a giroscope and when it spins and whistles, you start calling it a pocket sneakoscope.

664. You've read the books enough times to know that theres a spelling error near the end of the 4th book, a missing quotation mark.

665. You mistake a cigarette lighter for a Putter-Outer.

666. You dream you're Harry Potter on a regular basis.

667. You daydream about the day (aah, bliss) the last book comes out.

668. You go on any Harry Potter quiz you can find to test your knowlege.

669. You complain that the questions are too easy for your superior intellect

670. You are afraid of saying Voldemort's name. (I get cold chills when I do.)

671. After reading each YKYRTMHPW you find yourself laughing and saying, "OMG! That is so true!"

672. You buy every single bit of HP merchandise.

673. You know every little bit about the movise because you've seen each one 20 times.

674. You go to the library and constantly pester the librarian to order _Hogwarts: A History_.

675. neighbor offers to play Harry Potter and then you walk about the house putting spells on everything in sight.

676. You make brownies and chocolates in the shape of frogs.

677. You fill bottles with dried roots and powders, then label them Powdered Beetle, Wolfsbane, etc.

678. You make (or get someone to make) Weasley sweaters for you

679. You often hyperventilate in order to pass out and when asked why you did such a thing, you blame it on a Dementor.

680. Whenever you see a stray black dog on the street, you gasp and order your Mom to pull over.

681. You frequently leap onto your desk in school and shout, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

682. Your friends have now accepted this as a norm for you

683. You have actually considered jumping out of your window to see if you bounce.

684. If you wear glasses, you force your parents to by the black, round pairs and as soon as you get home, you snap them in two and reattach them with a lot of scotch tape.

685. You are chronically afraid of spiders.

686. You realized the word "Hermione" and "chronically" have the letters that spell Ron

687. You treat the term "Voldemort" as a disgusting swear word.

688. You have tried to send letters to faraway relatives by tying the letter to your parakeet and tossing her out your window, and then wondered why she did not return afterwards.

689. You purposefully get into bike accidents in hopes of walking away with a large jagged scar on your forehead.

690. You refuse to associate with rats, insisting they are in reality small, egotistical, gullible men.

691. You attempted to perform curses on your Draco-ish older brother(s).

692. You have a whole section of your room devoted solely to Harry Potter.

693. At a school program when they asked you to introduce yourself and where you were from, and you said Hogwarts.

694. You claim that Harry is real and burst into tears whenever someone says he isn't.

695. People claim you read too much Harry and you say point-blankly, "Harry Potter isn't everything, but he is right up there with oxygen."

696. Pages from your copy of CoS (or any book) are missing, but you have them memorized anyway.

697. You collect ticket stubs from everyone else that has also seen the movie and have them displayed in a glass case.

698. You hate Spiderman with a violent passion for the obvious reasons.

699. When asked what you would bring to a desert island if you could only bring one thing, you state quite plainy, "My Firebolt."

700. You sleep with your collector's edition Harry coke cup

* * *

**Lol. Points are:**

**Ravenclaw: 157**

**Slytherin: 40**

**Gryffindor: 50**

**Hufflepuff: 20**

**Go Ravvies!!. The next question is: **

8. What did Ron sarcastically answer when Snape asked what an inferi was?

Ill be back on Tuesday...maybe


	15. Chapter 15

**Submitted by _Goblet-of-fire-gal_: **

1. When someone says you reminde them of a Harry Potter charictehr you hug them and they back away slowly.  
2. You are well know at your school for being a Harry Potter know it all.  
3. You get in fights with people who say they like Harry Potter more than you. (as if anyone could).  
4. Your friends warn people who you start to talk to that they should NOT talk about the Harry Potter movies, books, websites, opions, or anything Harry Potter related.  
5. You have physicly hurt someone when they say the hate/stonglydiss like/dont know who harry potter is

* * *

**Submitted by _angelps7:_**

You say to your friend "You are such a Hermione."

You and your best friend of 5 years no longer speak, cuz of a fight over who 'owns' Draco.

You stare in the mirror for hours, squeezing various facial muscles, in order to change your hair/eye color or nose

* * *

701. You follow the careers of anyone with even similar names to those of the actors in the movie.

702. You can quote every scene in the movie.

703. You have finally persuaded your friends who are sick and tired of looking at your battered copy of GoF, missing several hundreds of pages, that they vow to get you one for your birthday.

704. You burst into tears when your mom refuses to buy you Harry Potter (the person) for Christmas.

705. You know the origin of all the names, including Durmstrang. (Strang and Durm storm and stress)

706. You invited Daniel Radcliffe to your graduation.

707. You named a bumblebee "Dumbledore."

708. Your friends attempt to keep you away from all Harry propaganda, but failed when you bit them.

709. You have stared so long and hard, that you know how many eyelashes Daniel Radcliffe/Emma Watson has.

710. You tell your parents that you plan to move to England when you grow up to go to school.

711. You try to get everyone you've ever associated yourself with - like family, friends, even people you just met - to read the books.

712. In your computer science class everything that you do is somehow associated with Harry Potter, like all the programs you code and pictures all over the computer.

713. Your friends are constantly yelling at you to talk to them instead of reading HP.

714. You sometimes run around your dining room with a broom yelling the unforgivable curse.

715. After yelling the curses, your mom has to give you a talk saying that she thinks you are taking this "Harry Potter thing too far."

716. You feel like the only people who understand how much you love Harry Potter are the people on this site.

717. You visit this story every day to see if I posted another chapter yet.

718. You constantly quote the book and the movie.

719. You believe that you should be able to be in the movie even if you aren't British because you can have an English accent.

720. Sadly everything you in the YKYRTMHPWs is all TRUE!

721. You have written Tony Blair ten times, asking him what he knows about the magical community because it is soooo obviously stated the Prime Minister knows about Sirius Black!

722. You scream at anyone who mispronounces a term or name in the books.

723. You dream of Sean Biggerstaff or any other actor/actress in the movie.

724. You have a cat named Crookshanks.

725. Your parents tell you to stop reading and turn on the television.

726. You've read this list and feel ashamed if something doesn't apply to you.

727. You saw the movie (anyone) on the first day.

728. You camped outside the theatre

729. You tried to bribe someone for a skip in the line

730. You cry everytime you read the last chapters in _Goblet of Fire_

731. You have frequent, long, complicated dreams about the books, and you have memorized every detail of the dreams.

732. You have written a story about each dream

733. Your therapist can't even begin to try and interpret these dreams.

734. You have looked through your local phone book for people with the same names as characters from the books.

735. You have attempted to contact these people.

736. These people have restraining orders against you.

737. People laughed at you when you showed up in dress robes at your school's prom/formal dance.

738. You examine closely every blue Ford Anglia you come across to see if any of them can fly or go invisible.

739. You didn't even try to disguise or hide yourself when you went to see the Harry Potter movie the day it came out.

740. Not even when a group of the really popular people from your school walked by on their way to see _Serendipity_.

741. You name your cat Crookshanks in hope that she will befriend Padfoot

742. Your Chemistry teacher gets suspicious when you mumble things like "Riddikulus" hoping to make the class more interesting.

743. You want to dye your hair and go by the names Harry/Hermione/Ron/Ginny.

744. You go out on full moons looking for Remus to ask him about the whereabouts of Peter Pettigrew!

745. You feel like punching Draco in the face everytime he flashes the "Potter Stinks" sign.

746. Everytime you re-read the book you find little itty bitty details that you think have a huge effect in the following books.

747. You invent some of those little itty bitty details

748. The books are no longer binded but broken into small sections from the re-readings you've done, so you must buy new ones.

749. You're afraid to turn corners for fear that Voldemort might kill you for knowing too much about Harry!

750. Your friends begin to question you to see if you can still remember that there is no magic, but you just laugh and mumble "Foolish Muggles"

* * *

**Points are:**

Ravenclaw: 172

Slytherin: 40

Hufflepuff: 20

Gryffindor: 55

The question is:

9. How do you get past the Whomping Willow??

Check back on Saturday :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Submitted by _anyadelacour:_**

You marvel at how little naive JK Rowling knows of her characters  
2. you write yur fics in the hope that JK might stumble on them and use your ideas and dedicate a book to you  
3. you desire to be best friends with jessica rowling  
4. you daydream OFTEN that you meet Jk/ a harry potter actor  
5. you daydream EVER about meeting a character

* * *

**Submitted by _MandyQ:_**

You get a job at a movie theatre so that you can see the next HP film before it comes out.  
You use that theatre job to make sure that you can see the next HP movie for FREE as many times as you want.  
While at that theatre job, you make sure to check the sound in the auditorium playing "Happy Feet" or "The Astronaut Farmer" so that you can see that 57 seconds of HP 5 AGAIN

* * *

**Submitted by _Goblet-of-fire-gal:_**

1. When your best fried REFUESE to belive your theroies becuase she thinks hers are better  
2. You forgot to do something for you Harry Potter club and our up half the night finishing it.  
3. You have a pair of jeans you have ot hide so your mum wont wasth them cuz you wrote ALL over them.  
4. you find your friends toching,stepping on, reading, or in posseion of your book and no longer think of hem as a freind.  
5. Refer to u-kow-who as u-kow-who, the dack lord, he-who-must-not-be-named and refuse to tell your frineds who it is.

* * *

751. You own the Harry Potter Soundtrack and listen to it as you read those specific scenes to see if it affects you

752. You write HP fanfics.

753. You can't seem to go ONE DAY without thinking of Mr. Harry Potter.

754. Everything in the world seems to have SOME relation to HP

755. You refer to your smaller siblings as Colin Creevy

756. You're mad and the world seems to hate you, your sisters can call you Moaning Myrtle

757. You refuse to write in your new diary because you simply know that Tom Marvolo Riddle is going to write back to you and cause some extreme wizarding disaster!

758. You've memorized each and every single line from the movie because you have seen it so many times.

759. You are convinced that this is THE best story for YKYRTMHPW's!!!

760. You try to get your name legally changed to Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Cho, or Ginny

761. You constantly are thinking up more YKYRTMHPW's and enjoy doing so so I can post them here.

762. You read every book you can find about spells so you don't fail your exams.

763. You have called your principal the headmaster and have re-named him/her Professor Dumbledore so many times that you have gotten detention for it.

764. You won't let your parents buy you a dog but insist that they buy you rats and owls every time they're in a pet store.

765. You only play quiz games if they are Harry Potter related.

767. You have named your pet cat(s) Crookshanks, Crookshanks Jr., Crookshanks the 3rd, and so on.

768. You will only talk to your friends and family if they want to talk about Harry Potter.

769. You call every red-haired person you meet Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, or Ginny.

770. You automatically go to the HP section of a store; if they don't have one you refuse to shop there until they get one.

771. You go online to every day to see if they have downloaded the Marauder's Map yet.

772. Your parents won't ever let you read the HP books again because you've memorized all 6 of them.

773. You get out your wand and curse anyone who makes fun of HP.

774. You've already gone online and made a reservation in London for a spot to build your house when you grow up.

775. You are banned from entering the countries of Great Britain, Bulgaria, Ireland, and Scotland by their government because you kept going to the embassies to ask where Harry Potter is.

776. You call people you like Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc.

777. You call people you don't like Malfoy, Snape, Goyle, etc.

778. You call your 6 year old brother stupid Muggle because he calls HP Harry Potty.

779. Your best friend is a boy that looks just like Harry Potter.

780. You never told that the only reason you started talking to him was because of that fact

781. Your will to do magic is so strong spells from the books work for you.

782. You dye your hair red so you can be Ginny Weasley.

783. You watch the movies and point out every thing that is different from the books.

784. You get sorted into Gryffindor and throw a party for all of your friends.

785. You and your best friend pretend to be Ginny and Harry and create stories about them getting married and having kids someday.

786. You have psychic visions of what happens in the next book.

787. You live the stories as you read them

788. You live the stories even when you aren't reading.

789. Everything you say is a quote from the books.

790. Anyone who shows disrespect toward Harry must die.

791. Anything you hear can be connected to Harry Potter.

792. You call a dumb person a "git."

793. Your British accent is perfect and you speak it always.

794. You wonder what Harry is up to right now

795. You've worked out that he's gonna be 27 this year

796. You tell everyone to call you by a name from the book

797. You go to Egypt to meet Bill Weasley and learn about crypts.

800. You go to Romania to try and find Charlie

* * *

**Points are:**

**Ravenclaw: 217**

**Slytherin: 60**

**Hufflepuff: 20**

**Gryffindor: 85**

**The Ravvies are still in the lead.**

**The new question is:**

10. Who is the secret keeper for the house of Black??

Be back on Wednesday.


	17. Chapter 17

**Submitted by _Goblet-of-fore-gal:_**

1.your friends have come up wiht a name for the disorder the think you have (mine is HOPD)  
2. Hugged your friend wher she made one of the things on this lst come true. (she told me to shut up if i was about to talk about hp)  
3. That friend now thinks you crazy and wont speak to you.  
4. got in a fight with a girl cuz she said her brithish accsent was better and you didnt think so. (then it turned out that she is from the UK)  
5. Now think your disorder is contacuse as do the people around you.  
6. You have a pic of the 'golden trio' (actors) in your locker and have 2 constenly remide the people wiht lockers around you who they are and love doing it.  
7. You convenently forget to tell them the actors real names.  
8.and hit a kid when he calls dan 'harry potty' then tell him he is just like peeves.  
9.them laugh when he looks at you all confused.  
10. Huged your worsed enamey when he called you a Harry Potter know-it-all

* * *

**Submitted by _Masako Fuyuki:_**

I've got one; Your school has a 'dress up as your favorite movie character' day, and you don black robes and carry a stick to school, proclaiming, "I am Hermione Granger!"

* * *

801. You remodel your house to look like Hogwarts.

802. The woods behind your house are really the Forbidden Forest.

803. You and your best friend communicate by owl post.

804. You get a cut on your finger and tell your friends and owl bit you because you wouldn't take the letter.

805. You convince yourself that you are Ginny Weasley and your boyfriend is Harry Potter.

806. You always have a copy of every Harry Potter book and school book in your backpack (and it's not for strength training.)

807. If you don't know someone's name you call them by a name from the books.

808. You know every characters full name (if given), address and role in the story

809. You look up Vernon Dursley in the phone book during the summer and call and ask for Harry Potter.

810. A friend is explaining Lord of the Rings trying to convince to read them but you don't have enough time to do so because you're rereading all the HP fanfics you've ever come across.

811. Said friend mentions a character in LOTR called Wormtongue you immediately think of Wormtail, the links and consequences of this thinking leads to the thought that maybe JK slightly nicked the idea. And you brush away this thought because we all know that JK can do no wrong

812. You mention your thoughts to the friends around you and they all sigh and your best friend makes signs to another girl to cut the talk on obsessions hoping you don't notice and start spouting the virtues of HP.

813. You make up stories to tell your parents about kids on the net who believe in HP so that they won't figure out it's really you.

814. You were talking about HP so much in the last few hours so that when you walk into a shop with Automatic doors you wave your hand hoping you look like your imitating a Jedi so your family won't realise that you mumble _Alohomora_ and are _still_ thinking about Harry.

815. When writing an All About Me profile that will go public, you name your mentor/favourite person as a character from the HP books or Fandom.

816. You consciously think of HP more than you think of your schoolwork during a school day.

817. Your best friend glares suspiciously at the computer screen if you ever minimise something when she comes up behind you - even if it has a perfectly innocent title eg. "Time of Good Inten…"

818. You've lost more than 30 on an assignment due to lateness - because you were rereading HP fanfiction.

819. You completely disregard the statement on the Nimbus 2000 plastic broomstick (the one saying "No, this can't fly!").

820. If you're over 11 you hope that your little sister/brother will get their Hogwarts letter soon so you can prove to you parents that _you_ believing in Harry was completely justified.

821. This doesn't happen and you fake a letter like above so they won't put you in for therapy.

822. Your 5 year old daughter goes around asking EVERYONE in a uniform if they know where Platform 9 and 3/4 is in her best British accent.

823. You write a letter, address it to yourself, put the Hogwarts crest on it, find an owl, give the letter to the owl and let the owl fly to you so that you can bask in the glory of getting a letter from Hogwarts.

824. You watch the Harry Potter DVD with the subtitles on so that you can memorize every little word each character says.

825. Your background and screensaver on your computer are both related to Harry Potter.

826. You bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans 7 months ago and some are still left because you lost the flavour guide and you're afraid to eat them.

827. You won't let ANYONE touch any of you Harry Potter stuff (as in books and figurines) for fear of them tearing or breaking your very valuable items.

828. You avoid dark alleys for fear of seeing the Grim.

829. You beg your Mom to knit you a gold and scarlet scarf.

830. You scare your sister sometimes because you mutter spells under your breath.

831. You usually get in trouble for that

832. You call people who have no clue what Hogwarts is, Muggles.

833. You believe that science class is Potions and your science teacher is Professor Snape.

834. Your nickname suddenly becomes Cho and you don't know who started it.

835. You go round saying to your friends, "It's Levi_oh_sah, not Levio_saaa_."

836. You cut your forehead with a knife to get a lightning bolt scar.

837. You bought the first movie the very morning it came out on tape, and have watched it fifteen times and counting.

838. You can say every line in the movie along as you watch it. (This can also count for the other movies)

839. You are fascinated by the name 'Voldemort', and think it suits all criminals.

840. You are starting to hate people who brush you off when you ask them if they like Harry Potter.

841. Every time you hear the word 'explosion', you think of Seamus Finnigan.

You have watched the special footage at the end of the first movie 300 times, and still laugh.

842. You have read all the books at least thirteen times.

843. The first thing you asked your potential boyfriend/friend was "Do you like Harry Potter?"

844. You can't help but think Malfoy and Snape are funny

845. You were the first to buy the video/DVD when it came out.

846. You only play Barbies with your little sister if you can change them to be HP characters.

847. You have a pet kitten named Neville and a puppy named Remus.

848. Your e-mail address has something to do with the magical world.

849. You write fanfics all the time, and always think up interesting plot lines for the REAL books..

850. You feel like everyone who calls you obsessed "just doesn't get it".

* * *

**Points are:**

**Ravenclaw: 247**

**Slytherin: 60**

**Hufflepuff: 20**

**Gryffindor: 105**

**Whooooo!!! Another house has finally reached the hundreds. Will no one help out the Huffies?? Oh well. The nest question is:**

11. Who is Leanne??

Be back on Saturday. I have 2 days of from skool now :D.


	18. PotterPhan21

**A/N: This is a chap dedicated to a faithfu reader and review, _PotterPhan21._ She has written 50 YKYRHPW entries and has gotten the chap all to herself. Your critism is greatly appreciated. Note: Some may be repeats (so she says)**

**

* * *

**

1. You scream "Pettigrew!" or "Wormtail!" when a rat runs in front of you.

2. Your cat's name is Crookshanks.

3. Your dog's name is either Fluffy or Fang.

4. You argue with your teachers that dragons do exist.

5. You asked your mother to get you a snowy owl.

6. You blame the Whomping Willow for that punch you threw at an anti-HP person.

7. You think your history teacher is related to Professor Binns.

8. You wonder if your teacher is a werewolf 'cause he's always tired.

9. Your parents have had to restrain you from wearing **only** a _Harry_ _Potter_ towel to the next movie.

10. Your dating profile says that your date "must look like Harry Potter."

11. In English class, you used all the Britain spellings for your work.

12. You refer to the snob in your class as Malfoy.

13. You wear circular glasses even if you don't need them.

14. The glasses are broken and held together with tape.

15. You're wary of short, bald men with watery eyes.

16. You refer to a pompous person as Lockhart.

17. You mutter "Destination, Determination, Deliberation" under your breath constantly.

18. Your friends have accepted this as normal.

19. You turn to Apparate and end up falling down.

20. You show off the bruise you got while trying to Apparate.

21. You told your mom you wanted to dye your hair pink or purple.

22. Your mom said no and you did it anyway.

23. You're tried to break into the Prime Minister's office to see if the portrait of the funny man was there.

24. You have a tattoo of Harry Potter. Bonus if you have a tattoo of Harry Potter close to your heart.

25. You love lighting bolt shaped chicken fingers at Burger King ©.

26. You shout "Constant Vigilance!" all the time.

27. You spent the last full moon howling, thinking Moony might come.

28. You have little lighting bolts all over your shoes and hats.

29. You've set up a Quidditch pitch in your backyard.

30. Your neighbors complained because the Quaffle kept landing in their yard.

31. Your Quaffle is a red soccer ball.

32. You wish your house was more like the Weasleys.

33. You hiss at snakes, hoping they understand Parseltongue.

34. Snakes just look at you funny.

35. You wonder if you said something insulting.

36. You've gotten every single question right on the HP DVD Games.

37. You're constantly humming the Harry Potter theme.

38. Your phone rings "Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts" for everyone.

39. Someone annoys you and you threaten them with a Bat-Bogey Hex.

40. You've applied for citizenship for Britain a million times.

41. You were rejected a million times due to your restraining order.

42. You sent your Harry Potter look-a-like classmate a Valentine that said: "Eyes as green as a fresh-pickled toad, hair as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord."

43. Your shirts say "I'm a Keeper," "I'm a Chaser," "I'm a Seeker," or "I'm a Beater" on the front and your favorite Quidditch team on the back.

44. Your spell-check is overflowing with HP terms.

45. Your locker is the only one to have an alarm screeching "Voldemort!" or "Death Eaters!" anytime someone tries to break into it.

46. You buzz loudly at games to distract the other team.

47. You've worn radish earrings and read magazines upside-down.

48. You've been to Ireland and questioned the people on leprechauns.

49. You've visited Bulgaria, hoping to meet Viktor Krum.

50. You think all French are snotty like Fleur Delacour.


	19. Update:11307

**A/N: Mar 11, 2007.**

**I never realized that I forgot the question. Thank you _Harry Potter Girll _for pointing that out. So everyone who already read this and would like to take the question, please do so now.**

**Since i didnt get any entries before the first one came out, Ill post one I got today****

* * *

**

**Submitted by _anyadelacour:_**

1. you have tried to write (many times) to harry at his address in surrey.  
2. when this failed you tried to visit it.

* * *

851. You are comforted by this list.

852. Every time you say anything Harry Potter related to your parents, they sigh and say "I hope it isn't permanent."

853. You used to force you younger siblings to play "school". Now you force them to play Hogwarts.

854. You start telling your mom to cook in a cauldron, and wondering why your food doesn't appear on your plate.

855. You buy a cloak and try to convince people that it is the latest fashion.

856. You start sleeping in trees, with a trap set, hoping to catch your own owl!

857. You beg your parents to let you get a lightning bolt tattooed on your forehead.

858. You have HP underwear and tell people about them, suggesting they buy some!

859. You have bought the HP books, copied down the spells, and handed them out to people.

860. You run around the house with a towel wrapped around your shoulder and riding on your mothers broomstick, yelling, "I see the Snitch, I see the Snitch!"

861. You changed your favorite colour to green because that's the colour of Harry's eyes.

862. You claim your best friend is a character from the book

863. You almost blown up the house trying to make "Ton-Tongue Toffees" and "Canary Creams".

864. You looked for the recipe for said sweets

865. Although you haven't found it yet, you still remain vigilant

866. You remembered Moody when you read the above statement

867. For those who did give up, you made up your own recipe

868. You are reminded of Moody, when ever someone rarely says the word "vigilance"

869. You kick anyone who wears green and silver together.

870. You wear only scarlet and gold.

871. You have a picture of a character from Harry Potter on your desktop

872. You used one of the movie posters for you desktop background

873. You search website after website trying to find some one who knows more than you.

874. You read all of the YKYRTMHPW's in one whole day, but decide to read them again in case you missed some

875. You sit at home waiting for your inbox to flash with the message that ive posted the next chapter

876. I feel so bad that I have to make up wait a few days for them

877. You have what your friends and/or call "Potter withdrawal" whenever they take away the book/merchandise/favourite underwear from you for 5 minutes

878. You've been to a shrink and he also called it "Potter withdrawal"

879. You go out into the wood searching for a dead or hurt unicorn.

880. You expect your teachers to make you shine trophies or help your self-absorbed teacher for detention

881. You get caught sneaking around the school and say "I can't believe I forgot the Invisibility cloak!"

882. On your first day of school you ask, "Where are the dungeons? I have Potions!"

883. You tell your friend "I know you like our teacher, you've read all of his books!" Until she yells at you and tells you that your teacher doesn't write books

884. Your parents give you new books and ask you to read them but you never do.

885. You ask your parents if they've seen a letter with emerald writing every day even if your not 11 any more

886. You blew out 12th birthday candles your wish was "I wish my acceptance letter got lost in the mail and is on its way."

887. You walk up and down Charing Cross Road, hoping to find the Leaky Cauldron.

888. For those of you who never knew, now youre one step closer to finding the Leaky Cauldron (closer than you were when you never knew which road to look for)

889. Your little brother excitedly shows you the toad he found in the woods, and you warn him in all seriousness not to let it sit on any chicken eggs

890. You tried it before but you couldn't get the toad to stay on the egg long enough for it to hatch

891. You name your cat Gryffindor, your bird Ravenclaw, your snake Slytherin, and your hamster - or any other rodent, save a rat - Hufflepuff.

892. You honestly cannot remember how many times you've read each book.

893. You have daydreams about reading the next HP book.

894. You dream about reading the book (whether it be one you already own or the next one)

895. Every time you pass a bookshop you wander in and stand and just look at the HP books for a moment.

896. You believe that no one else has the same connection to the books that you do 897. you're the only person who truly understands them, and what life is like for Harry.

898. You stand around in the shower and hum the Harry Potter theme from the movie, and then start talking to yourself (with an English accent) and pretend you are Ron AND Hermione (And you answer yourself too)

899. Your friends start talking about the book, and when talking about Hermione you turn around and ask them why they are talking about you.

900. You follow people around that look like people from the book/movie.

* * *

**Points are:**

**Ravenclaw: 257**

**Slytherin: 60**

**Hufflepuff: 20**

**Gryffindor: 105**

**The new question is: **

12. What is the name of the Unspeakable Harry meets at the Minstry of Magic?

Be back on Wednesday i think.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry I was so late everyone. I was just so busy this week. Hope your all still out there

* * *

Submitted by _Goblet-of-fire-gal:_**

1.Your friends are so sick of you telling them how many days there are untill the next book/movie comes out they now know themselves and cut you off when you say 'guesse what'.  
2.You die your hair red (without your mum knowing) an d when questioned about it you simply awnser 'im Ginny Wealsy'  
3. You know the names of the pepole who review the same fics as you.  
4.you talked your best friend in to reading the books with the line 'your boyfrined reads them'.  
5.On dress like your hero day at school, you don black robes a whiches hat and all you school books plus you Dickions greatest works and all you Harry potter books, no one has to ask who you are, they all know your Hermione.

* * *

Submitted by _PotterPhan21:_

You walk up to your friends and they beg you not to shout 'Constant Vigilance' and scare them."

* * *

Submitted by _anyadelacour:_

1. you have tried to write (many times) to harry at his address in surrey.  
2. when this failed you tried to visit it.

* * *

901. You stare into the mirror hoping it will yell at you, or show you what you want.

902. You change your birthday to July 31

903. Your friends try to keep from saying anything that might trigger your chatter about Harry Potter

904. You make up songs about Harry Potter.

905. You made a CD and tried to sell it at your school

906. So far, the only sale you've made is to yourself and your cat

907. You buy a diary hoping that Tom Riddle will be in it.

908. Your mum actually started to cry when tried to curse your brother...again!

909. You re-model your home like Hogwarts.

910. You make your room look like your favourite common room

911. You've tried to move into the cupboard under the stairs so you experience firsthand what Harry had to go through

912. Youre parents have locked the cupboard to keep you out

913. You tried to open it with your wand (pointy stick)

914. Later, you got a hairpin and stuck your little brother in there to see if he'd get stunted like Harry

915. You only write with parchment and quills.

916. You find a feather outside and try to write with it.

917. You find a feather and try to levitate it with your wand

918. You take your broom and try to fly out of a three story window with it.

919. You have the cast to prove it

920. People wrote "this is the Harry Potter nerd" and "failed attempt to fly" on the cast

921. You try to match up all of your teacher's personalities with Hogwarts professors' personalities.

922. You put on your fakest smile when people question your obsession or when they say something wrong about the books

923. You have watched the movie over 20 times.

924. You only have penpals who are obsessed with Harry Potter like you.

925. You live in America and all of your friends and family have American accents and you speak with a British one.

926. You complain to your school principal why the school can't have feasts on holidays.

927. You sneak out at night with your wand planning to find and defeat Voldemort.

928. Everything in your room is decked out with Harry Potter (i.e. calendar, posters, picture frames, bedspread).

929. You try to wash the sheets as seldom as possible

930. You try to convince your whole family to read Harry Potter, including your pets.

931. most of your bookmarks are all Harry Potter fan sites or merchandise.

932. You won't bother to read any other fictional magic books, because you truly know that the Harry Potter series outdoes them all!

933. You saw the second movie and now you wish you could puke slugs, too!

934. You crack up at everything on the list really loudly and almost fall off your chair

935. You did fall off the chair and hit your head on the desk coming back up

936. Someone looked at you weirdly when you started laughing for no reason

937. When questioned about you, you say you remember this funny incident from the book/movie

938. You find yourself humming the Harry Potter theme song in Barnes and Noble and when you finally realize that everyone around you are staring, you swiftly bury your face in a Harry Potter book

939. You find yourself doing almost everything on this list

940. you play the Harry Potter soundtrack on Christmas while serving butterbeer to your very confused guests

941. You do your hair like Hermione and read her lines in the book in a perfect English accent, just to prove that your so much more the part than Emma Watson

942. Your bulletin board is filled with Harry Potter stuff, including the pieces of artwork you did

943. You wear the colors of Gryffindor to the premiere of the movie

944. You become enraged whenever they show people reading Harry Potter or have interviews with Harry Potter fans, thinking, "They're not REAL fans..."

945. You get really mad whenever someone says anything negative about Harry Potter and yell at the articles against Harry Potter that you read online, making your parents wonder if they should have put you into therapy after all.

946. You try to do better in school just to be like Hermione

947. Half of your journal entries consist of things about Harry Potter

948. You first read the books, you had dreams about a flash of green light and high, and cackling laughter, for about a week.

949. You say things like, "I thought I was the only one who did that!" in response to the things on this list

950. You feel a bit safer/normal to know that there are others like you reading and doing stuff on this list

* * *

Points are:

Ravenclaw: 267

Slytherin: 60

Hufflepuff: 20

Gryffindor: 105

The next question is: 

13. What death-aversary is Nearly Headless Nick celebrating in CoS??

Answer please. I onli got one answer the last chap. And for those who dont kno, you can answer the old questions, you jus cant answer twice.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: We've reached a thousand and theres still _so much to go!!!!_ Lol but we'll get there. I know some of you don't want it to end...just like the series but it has to. Its the way of life and all its creations, living and fictional :D. But for now, enjoy the commemorative_ 1000_ chap**

* * *

**Submitted by _Sweet-Sunshyne:_**

1.)Your mom is always saying to your dad "I wish JK Rowling never walked into that coffee shop."  
2.)You buy a chess set and sit there for hours waiting for the peices to move.  
3.)While seeing one of the movies in theater your mom had to turn to you and say "We don't need a commentary." because you were pointing out what was right about the movie and what was wrong.  
3.)Your parents take away your Harry Potter books as punishment.  
4.)You are constently in detention and when asked why you say, "I'm trying to beat the Marauder's record."  
5.) The people who work at the movie theater see you and say "It's not until July 13th! Stop coming here!"  
6.) Your postman sees you and tells you for what seems like the millionth time "No letter from Hogwarts."  
7.) When your teacher sees you near the end of the Harry Potter books they say "Could you go out into the hall?" because they know your going to start crying.  
8.)Your sister rolls her eyes whenever you open your mouth and says "I don't want to hear about Harry Potter." When you tell her it's not about Harry Potter she rolls her eyes again and says, "I don't want to hear about the marauders either."  
9.) You are constently pulling pranks just to be more maruder-ish.  
10.) You yell at anyone who is predjiduce against werewolves.  
11.) At your school, you are known as the person who sits in the corner reading Harry Potter.  
12.)People know not to talk to you while you read Harry Potter unless they have a death wish.  
13.) You burst into tears when you find out that you wont be at home when Deathly Hallows is delieverd to your house. (stupid camp!)  
14.) When you catch a spider you let him free telling him "Go find Aragog!"  
15.) You put your life experiences into fanfic.  
16.) You run around in public places screaming random spells and laugh at the people's faces.  
17.) When at the store with your parents they have to buy you something to shut you up. (Usually it's beartie bots!)  
18.) You read this outloud to your parents who only say, "Yep, that's you."

* * *

**Submitted by _angelps7:_**

-you went to jamba juice with ur HP obsessed bestest friend, and ordered drinks under the names Hermione and Pansy. And the guy believed you!  
-You make sand/snow castles of Hogwarts.  
-you changed your wedding date because it clashed with book 7 opening night!

* * *

**Submitted by _Goblet-of-fire-gal:_**

1) you BEG ppl to say they have harry potter char. names panited on their nails so you feel less insane.  
2)you have char. names painted on your nails. (right now its ron and herm.  
3) you feel crappy cuz you can only come up wiht 2 things this time! SORRY

* * *

**Submitted by _schoolgirl-cheesesculpture:_**

You own replicas of a galleon, a sickle and a knut!

* * *

951. Your personal list could go on and on and on and on...

952. You personally take it upon yourself to ask your local librarian where you can find a copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages_.

953. You've found one.

954. You buy a white owl and name it Hedwig, regardless of its sex.

955. You spot a toad and dash after it, yelling 'Trevor! There you are!'

956. All you want for Christmas is a Firebolt.

957. You write to ESPN asking them to televise the Quidditch World Cup matches.

958. You start a Quidditch team in your school.

959. You start a Quidditch _tournament_ in your school.

960. When you're mad at people, you wave a pen at them and yell 'Avada Kedavra!'

961. You write YKYRTMHPW lists in math class.

962. You've memorized all of movie Oliver Wood's lines.

963. You've memorized all of movie Fred and George's lines.

964. Hell, you've memorized the whole damn script of the movie!

965. You call Voldemort 'Voldie-poo'.

966. The last time you were sick, you were reported to have been yelling, 'Madam Pomfrey! Where are you when I need you?'

967. You get every question in every HP quiz you've come across correct, but you've failed math, biology, chemistry...

968. Whaddya mean there's more to life than Harry Potter?

969. You spend so much time in front of your TV, that your parents decide you need to see a shrink.

970. At the shrink's, you manage to relate every ink blot test to a HP character - 'That looks JUST like Professor McGonagall's hat!'

971. You get the shrink hooked onto HP too.

972. You run around school with your other HP obsessed friends and act out scenes from the books or movie in the hallways, the bathrooms, in class...

973. Too much HP? There's no such thing as too much HP!

974. You have over eighty pictures of Daniel Radcliffe _alone_.

975. You scratch a lightning bolt scar on your forehead with a pencil in a state of absentmindedness.

976. You stand so close to a 'Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone' publicity poster that your friends start yelling at you to "stop kissing the guy in that picture!"

977. You wander into King's Cross Station and ask everyone where Platform 9 3/4 is.

978. You then attempt to fling yourself through the pillar between platforms 9 and 10.

979. You wax long and poetic about how Gryffindor is the coolest House in Hogwarts.

980. You read every available HP fanfic out there.

981. Not satisfied, you begin to write your own.

982. You put off going to bed just so you can write a list like this.

983. You draw fan art of one or all of the characters constantly.

984. Most of this fan art is not rated PG.

985. You are determined to own every HP picture that is out on the Internet.

986. You stand up in the middle of your final-year Math paper and shout "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" at the top of your lungs

987. You were one of the first to see the new HP book covers

988. You've made a million theories about the cover already

989. You sing the Hogwarts school song in the shower.

990. To the Teletubbies theme.

991. At the top of your voice.

992. People walking past the door look weirdly at it

993. Until the landlord threatens to evict your family.

994. You constantly dream that you are flying on a broom and showing off you're skill to the whole neighborhood.

995. You are called Neville by all your friends that are Harry Potter friends cause you have a very bad memory and are getting hurt all the time.

996. You made up you're own wizarding school and insist it is as good as any Hogwarts

997. Your mom threatens to throw the books away if you continue reading them.

998. You continue to read them, and she hides them from you for a good while

999. You didn't know whether to like the movie, or say it sucked cause it skipped too many parts from the book.

1000. You have a "wand" and keep it hidden from your younger siblings so they don't use it.

* * *

Points are: 

Ravenclaw: 302

Slytherin: 70

Hufflepuff: 20

Gryffindor: 130

The next question is: 14. What type of bush was Harry hiding in the beginning of OotP?


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry I havent updated in awhile. Ive been so busy with school work and boys and ma frenz that i havent been able to make anytime. And the small times I had, fanfiction was being a bitch and not letting me upload anything. Oh well

* * *

**Submitted by _RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl:_**

1. All of the jokes you tell your friends have a HP punchline or quote

2. You end up being the only one laughing after youve told it

3. The jokes are never funny and they usually never make sense

* * *

**Submitted by _sarahyyy:_**

1.) You go all, "Oh my God!" when you find that you can't answer a question about HP and start rereading the books until you get the answer and punish yourself for not remembering it in the first place.

* * *

**Submitted by _PotterPhan21:_**

You keep a round, glass ball filled with red confetti in your pocket, claiming its a Remembrall.

* * *

**Submitted by _Sweet-Sunshyne:_**

1.)When getting on the computer you automatically start typing even if that's not the website you mean to go to.  
2.)You're ignoring your sister talk about her day while you read this.  
3.)You want to go to a boarding school to be like Harry Potter.  
4.)Your parents would gladly put you in boarding school so they don't have to hear you talk about Harry Potter all the bloody time.  
5.)you are still talking about Harry Potter in your sleep. (Sleeptalking)  
6.)You are currently yelling at your mom for 5 more minutes on the computer just so you can finish reading the fanfic.

* * *

**Submitted by _PericulosusBella:_**

When doing connections to books in English class, you always connect to Harry Potter. (I've connected Romeo and Juliet, Animal Farm, and 1984 to HP)

You burst out spontaneously laughing because your teacher said something that reminded you of HP which reminded you of a funny part in the books

You then tell your friend that it reminded you of said funny part, and she bursts out laughing.

Your other friends think you are weird because you sent them links to every single DH cover.

You pick up random sticks/wands when walking home and hope that "this is the one"

You stop anybody who is reading one of the books, even random kids you barely know and ask them where they are and what they think.

You get into a heated argument and scare said kids if they say "It's not that great."

* * *

1001. You and your friends think of who would be what character.

1002. You've made a hobby of trying to convert your friends to the Harry Potter 'religion'.

1003. You now have friends calling to tell you that thanks to you, they're suffering Harry Potter withdrawal symptoms and have to buy the movie.

1004. You have a twenty-minute argument with your best friend about whether Draco is pronounced "Dray-co" or "Drah-co."

1005. You have reflexively struck good friends of yours when they unwittingly slighted the Harry Potter series or a character in it.

1006. You nearly crashed your car into a tree at the shock of hearing your painfully deluded friend mentioned "Sirius Snape".

1007. You often go for hours speaking nothing but Harry Potter quotes (double points for quotes in context!).

1008. Your best friend got you a real wooden trunk as a high school graduation present, along with a stuffed 'carrier owl' and a letter wishing you luck in 'Hogwarts'.

1009. You dragged your friends to see the Scooby-Doo movie because a little kid happened to mention in your presence that it was where he saw the CoS trailer. They never forgave you.

1010. You make gillyweed out of dyed blue-green spaghetti.

1011. You eat it and then try to breathe under water and almost drown.

1012. Your mom has now hidden all the spaghetti and blue-green dye in case you do it again

1013. You've actually went looking for the spaghetti to go for a 2nd try

1014. The absolute worst insult you can think of is Mudblood.

1015. You send a strongly worded letter to the producers of "Will and Grace" for dissing Harry Potter in one of their episodes.

1016. You scream and squeal EVERY time ANYTHING comes on about Harry Potter ANYWHERE.

1017. You toss every Harry Potter thing you own into an interior closet with pillows when there's a tornado warning.

1018. You search for Harry Potter sites daily on Google and Yahoo.

1019. You are going to name your pets Fang, Hedwig and Crookshanks when your current ones die.

1020. You invented a Harry Potter version of MASH.

1021. You're already designing your fansite.

1022. You mutter you wish you could change your Muggle money when you see the new $100 levitation playset.

1023. You talk to your Harry Potter posters and calendar.

1024. You write down Harry, Ron, Hermione, J.K., and the casts' birthdays in your planner.

1025. You run around your yard on a broomstick, stomping and kicking the ground, trying to fly.

1026. you have an entire floppy disk you are saving for your fansite full of only mistakes in the movie.

1027. There's a complaint in your local paper's editorial section every week from you.

1028. You walk around calling anyone who looks like any HP character by their HP names.

1029. You name your classes, teachers, classmates and mall stores after those in the books.

1030. You have a VCR, DVD player, PS and PS2, and PC, and have the movie on VHS and DVD, plus the game for PS, PS2, and PC.

1031. You wore your Gryffindor shirt, black robes, a black pointed hat and a lightning bolt tattoo to the premiere in your area.

1032. You camped outside Target to get every book, and the movie, first.

1033. You dart to the HP section in the store first to make sure there's nothing you don't have already.

1034. Your answering machine message says, "Hello, you've reached HarryPotterfreak63; I'm out shopping in Diagon Alley right now, but leave your electric owl after the howl and I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can."

1035. You paint an egg gold, take it to a bath and try to hear voices that tell you about the 2nd Triwizard Tournament task.

1036. You're at a hotel and raid the kitchens at midnight, hoping to find some house-elves.

1037, You play chess and wait hours and hours for the pieces to move when you say "E4" or something like that.

1038. You purposely scratch yourself a lightning bolt shape on your forehead, even if it hurts.

1039. You go looking into all basins, seeing if they are pensieves.

1040. You've gotten a few tattoos like Sirius has in the movies

1041. You get excited whenever you see a name from Harry Potter.

1042. You tap any old piece of paper with a wand (really a stick) saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

1043. You get scared whenever you have to open an envelope, fearing that there is Undiluted Bubotuber Pus in there.

1044. You get so angry at things that are different from the book in the movie, such as Harry Potter's eyes are supposed to be GREEN, NOT BLUE!

1045. You get sad when you figure out that your birthday is just 2 days after Harry Potter's birthday. That's not sad! That's cool!

1046. Every time you hear someone say anything wrongly that is to do with Harry Potter, you automatically correct them even if that person is a complete stranger.

1047. You keep wishing that Hogwarts is real, and that when it's your 11th birthday, you will get a letter saying that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

1048. You consistently look through all maps you find, trying to find Diagon Alley, Godric's Hollow, and, of course, Hogwarts!

1049. You keep searching on every search engine you know to find the best Harry Potter fan site.

1050. Every essay in your English class seems to head somewhere towards Harry Potter, much to the dismay of your wonderful English Teacher

* * *

Points are:

Ravenclaw: 312

Slytherin: 70

Hufflepuff: 20

Gryffindor: 130

No one actually got the answer to the last question (except PotterPhan21). Lets try an easier one:

15. When is Draco's birthday? 


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry I havnt posted in a while...agen. Same problems: boys, work, life, boys. Tons of boy problems rite now. And then theres exams at the end of June so I mite not post going up to then but after I will try to post as much as possible...if theres some chapters styl left. Hope youre all still out there.

* * *

**

Submitted by _Sweet-Sunshyne:_

1.) You thank Merlin instead of God.  
2.) You're computer teacher gives you an assinment to make a slideshow about anything you want and the first thing that pops to mind is Harry Potter related.

* * *

Submitted by _tickledorange:_

1) you have arguments with family members over dinner about whether snape is good or not  
2) after said arguments, you and all your family members get out your books and re-read parts of them looking for clues to support you argument  
3) you tried to do your english research paper on the whomping willow and/or your favorite quidditch team, but your teacher sad 'no', then referred you to a good counselor  
4) you have had dreams that you were a harry potter character  
5) your mom had to hide her broom to keep you from taking it  
6) you complain that you need it for quidditch practice  
7) she sends you back to your counselor  
8) you show up to school wearing hogwarts robes even when its not costume day  
9) whenever you get mail in a red envelope, you run from the room screaming 'howler!'  
10) the mail man comes to your door with your mail if a red envelope is in it because he finds you funny  
1) you have arguments with family members over dinner about whether snape is good or not  
2) after said arguments, you and all your family members get out your books and re-read parts of them looking for clues to support you argument  
3) you tried to do your english research paper on the whomping willow and/or your favorite quidditch team, but your teacher sad 'no', then referred you to a good counselor  
4) you have had dreams that you were a harry potter character  
5) your mom had to hide her broom to keep you from taking it  
6) you complain that you need it for quidditch practice  
7) she sends you back to your counselor  
8) you show up to school wearing hogwarts robes even when its not costume day  
9) whenever you get mail in a red envelope, you run from the room screaming 'howler!'  
10) the mail man comes to your door with your mail if a red envelope is in it because he finds you funny

* * *

Submitted by _Goblet-of-fire-gal:_

1. Your friend has stolen all of your work becaues it has something Harry Potter on it.

2. You sing your friends favorite songs Harry Potter style untill they steal your 4th book!

3. You adomaticly correct your frend when she says Harry fell into Blockturn Alley.

4. The lunch moniter therathens to put you in dectention for screaming at a girl because she says Harry never saw Cedric die so he should not see the thresals.

5. Bribed your mum to talke you to the 7th book party way across town becaues "its the last time youll ever get the chance"

* * *

Submitted by _Snapeaddict:_

when you're 10 1/2 years old and your mom walks into your room with your report card in hand and you scream "OMG!! YES! I GOT IN! I DID, DIDN'T I MOM? I GOING TO HOGWARTS!" thinking the report card is a letter from hogwarts

* * *

Submitted by _angelps7:_

You're reunited with a childhood friend and are shocked to find out they'r HP obssessed as well.

Said friend now has a restraining order against you.

You and your friends start a cult where you jump in front of unsuspecting strangers and act out scenes from Harry Potter for them.

At a bonfire, you and a friend have a duel using the barbeque lighters, and even hold them together in hopes that Lily and James' souls will come out of the power vortex created, just like Harry and Voldemort did in the graveyard... despite the herds of people staring at you like nutters.

* * *

1051. Every time you see a HP poster or picture related to it you goggle over it

1052. You have been sent to the King's Cross Station office at least three times for running into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, vandalising both your trolley and the barrier.

1053. You know every word of the HP trailers and you can even say them with _expression_.

1054. You try to speak with an affected English accent and fail miserably!

1055. You can recite all the HP cast profiles by heart and you are the human Internet Movie Database.

1056. You can quote every half-way exciting passage in every book.

1057. You threw the book down and tried to keep yourself from screaming out loud when Pettigrew (damn rat) escaped.

1058. You shouted "THAT SUCKS!" when Lupin had to leave.

1059. You checked every day to see if you could pre-order the 7th book yet.

1060. You have at least two different copies of all the books on their own special shelf in your bookshelf.

1061. You have turned that shelf into a Harry Potter shrine with a pic of Harry (Daniel Radcliffe) as the background

1062. You had to move your stuff out of your shelf into your closet/cupboard because you needed more space

1063. The background picture is now a huge Harry Potter movie poster

1064. You're starting to develop a British accent from imagining that accent in your head while you read.

1065. You say "Yes, Aunt Petunia!" in a pointed way when you're mom tells you something that's extremely unfair.

1066. You've taken every online quiz, aced all of them in 2 seconds, and complained that they were too easy and said you were going to make a properly hard one.

1067. After you've made your hard one, you take it and complain that you knew all the answers

1068. Others have taken your hard quiz and messaged you saying it was too easy

1069. You have got into heated arguments with said messagers

1070. You say "Look, there's Hedwig!" whenever you see an owl (not often), even if its not a snowy owl.

1071. You want a pet owl for your birthday.

1072. Simply you're reading this list!

1073. You can quote lines from the book and/or movie, and often do so.

1074. You use lines/accents in everyday speech

1075. You mutter things in your sleep like "He's at Hogwarts . . ."

1076. You don't particularly like Cho Chang because you wish Harry loved you instead.

1077. Same goes for Ginny

1078. You have submitted one of these YKYRTMHPW

1079. You have submitted more than one

1080. You haven't submitted any because you realize all the good ones are already taken

1081. You sit down trying to think of a really good one

1082. You daydream about becoming a "Harry Potter Character" but specifically one of the gang.

1083. You wish you had an owl but your parents think you're crazy

1084. You have all the books in two languages in case you have a foreign exchange student

1085. You have carved a "wand" out of an ordinary stick

1086. You have carved your name into it so people will know its yours

1087. You've actually gotten yours mixed up with your friend's

1088. You have a broomstick

1089. You have a lot of Harry Potter merchandise.

1090. You've been to so many times, it becomes boring.

1091. You have all these Harry Potter obsessed friends

1092. You smile when you think of how many other HP freaks there are like you reading this list

1093. Quickly turns into a frown when you realize you really need to get a life

1094. Turns back into a smile when you realize again you don't really need a life if you have HP

1095. You grin every time someone mentions the name Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, or Hermione Granger.

1096. You daydream about Harry Potter

1097. You have had at least 10 Harry Potter dreams.

1098. You remember the dreams

1099. You wrote them down so you could cherish them forever

1100. You wrote your fanfic based on one of those dreams

* * *

Points are:

Ravenclaw : 332

Slytherin: 80

Hufflepuff: 20

Gryffindor: 145

Question: What is the date of Buckbeak's Hearing?

Ill try to come back soon


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Am back. Told you why I was absent... exams are coming up...and the guy is still there ;D

* * *

Submitted by _angelps7:_

During a group project at school, you get into a heated Harry Potter debate with a girl who "claims she's obsessed with HP".

HAH! You feel like slapping her when she doesn't know the movie 5 date, book 7 date, AND she thinks that we meet Sirius in Book 5.

AND you tell her she's phony when she tries to convince you that Dumbledore is coming back to life. She didn't read Rowling's website...

* * *

Submitted by _ghound:_

it really irritates you when fan-fic authors misspell the names of characters, spells/potions, or places - McGonigle, Nevile, Voldermort, Inferni.

* * *

Submitted by _dragonweaver:_

when someone gets the disease 'pink eye' you automatically think of voldemort and wonder if that person secretly practices dark arts

* * *

1102. You wish you could move to England

1103. Your MSN main screen has Harry Potter all over it.

1104. Your username has Harry Potter all over it

1105. Your username on other sites has Harry Potter all over it

1105. Your desktop background also has Harry Potter all over it.

1106. You have a Harry Potter screensaver

1107. All you talk about in class is Harry Potter and how you'd rather go to a school like Hogwarts because it has much more interesting classes which you'd actually be willing to learn about!

1108. While listening to your Harry Potter soundtrack in music class, a friend disturbs your heavenly daydream of being Draco Malfoy's still-evil-Slytherin-house-devilishly-good-looking identical twin sister in which you and Harry fall in love, despite Draco's loathing of this

1109. You feel totally dejected that you can't star in any of the movies because you're not British

1110. You spend all your free time dreaming you are a student a Hogwarts and that you become really close friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione

1111. If you don't really like the Golden Trio, you dream youre friends with Blaise and Pansy (which would also make you friends with Draco)

1112. You've memorised all the actors and actresses who played parts in the Harry Potter movie, whether they were large or small parts

1113. You spend a lot of your free time looking at the Harry Potter pictures located all throughout your diary

1114. You printed off the entire YKYRTMHPW, highlighted all the ones that applied to you, and stuck them up on your wall

1115. Youre waiting for me to post more so you can print them

1116. You've written letters to the majority of actors who played major roles as students at Hogwarts in the movie (Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Tom Felton, Sean Biggerstaff, James and Oliver Phelps, etc. etc.)

1117. You name your pet bird Hedwig and try to make him/her send mail to your friend by tying a letter to its legs.

1118. You've memorized most parts in the movie and act them out to your friend when you are feeling Harry Potterish.

1119. You stand in front of a mirror and pretend it's the Mirror of Erised and pretend to see your biggest desire

1120. You see a rat, you look at its paw to see if a finger is missing.

1121. You search for James & Lily Potter in the UK phone book.

1122. You get a phone book from 1979-1981 and look for their names there

1123. You cover your ears quickly after opening a book that you have never seen before expecting to hear a scream and see a face.

1124. Call your best friends Ron & Hermione.

1125. Pretend that your little sibling is your house elf.

1126. Pretend to play Quidditch during Recess and find all the kids starring at you strangely afterwards.

1127. Try to make up a cast a spell by muttering Latin words while pointing your wand (stick) at something.

1128. You run back & forth in your school bus asking everyone if they have seen a toad a boy Neville has lost one until the driver madly screams at you ordering you to sit down.

1129. You dream about Harry Potter every night or at least you try.

1130. You call any prohibited place the 3rd floor.

1131. Stalk Emma, Daniel, & Rupert just for a piece of their hair.

1132. You agree with all (if not most) of the YKYRTMHPW's

1133. You name your cat Crookshanks and freak out whenever he/she brings a dead rat

1134. Your Parents put you into a mental hospital for always saying the Harry Potter spells, and for calling them Muggles all the time.

1135. Every time you read one of the books you gasp in horror or shock and laugh at the funny parts even though you've read them a million times and you know that happens

1136. You try to imitate Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort's laugh.

1137. You stay up very late at night trying to read the rest of the Harry Potter book that you began that day (for the 10th time) and then almost fall asleep in class the next day.

1138. You try to beat your time record for reading the entire book

1139. You run screaming and jumping for joy around your house when you discover that your new high school is, like Hogwarts, divided into houses

1140. You also believe your house absolutely MUST be the equivalent of your favorite Harry Potter house!

1141. You build your own wand to look like Harry's

1142. You bought Harrys wand

1143. You mutter spells under your breath when you're mad.

1144. You never call the actors by their real names.

1145. You completely ignore the fact that people are ignoring you when you talk about Harry Potter.

1146. You decorate your own Slytherin (or whichever) banners.

1147. You secretly know it's all real and it's just a matter of time before you meet Harry Potter.

1148. You want to hurt the person that said only Brits can be in the HP movies.

1149. Every time Harry Potter is mentioned you look around excitedly.

* * *

Points are: 

Ravenclaw : 352

Slytherin: 80

Hufflepuff: 20 (no one ever chooses them)

Gryffindor: 225

The next question is:

17. What is date of the premiere of the Order of the Phoenix movie?

This is an easy one as anyone who loves HP must know. Be back soon


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: The numberings kinda off but next chap i'll fix it back.**

**Leaving to go on vacation in Fort Lauderdale-Orlando on Mon so I might not be able to update soon.**

* * *

1. You start yelling out Merlin's pants instead of "Oh my god"

2. You meet a dreamy, slightly crazy, yet lovely person and says "Oh, you remind me of Luna Lovegood!" and she's like, "sorry?"  
3. You start fantasizing about yelling "Avada Kedavra!" to your algebra teacher.  
4. You start spending half of your day in this freakin boards.  
5. When you start writing and reading fanfiction to fulfill your needs of more HP.  
6. pretty much all you do is read HP  
7. when u finish the whole series  
8.when all you talk bout is HP  
9.when you keep asking "when are we gonna see HP Order of phoenix"  
10.when you dream of doing avada kedavra on you worst enemy  
11. When you have your fav everything: member of the trio, Gryffindor, Slytherin, teacher, DE  
12. When you dont go to chemistry, you go to potions.  
13. When you know more about Harry Potter than American history  
14. when you eat, sleep, and crap Harry Potter  
15. When you and your brother play Quidditch in the street and don't care that the neighbors are staring.  
16. When all 5 Potter Puppet Pals are saved to your favorites on Youtube  
17. When you have 14 Harry Potter books (two copies of each book)  
18. You call your mother "Mum" even though you're American  
19. You want a dog just so you can name it Padfoot  
20. You write a 43-pg fanfic  
21. When you have three sets of HP books: One for reading, One for decorating the shelves, One for locking in the closet, which you will open from time to time and sigh.  
22. You start using random British slang  
23. You write your own ten page epilouge  
24. You get your copy of DH and start shrieking and jumping up and down  
25. You try and Accio things across the room because you don't feel like getting up  
26. If you so much as seen anything related in anyway from Harry Potter, you have to check it out  
27. You've reread the series six times  
28. You know everything about everything on Harry Potter  
29. You stay up till 3 in the morning on the Hp boards on imdb...  
30. You spend 15 minutes trying to speak with a British accent.  
31. You jump up from your seat in the cafeteria, take the steps three at a time, and tackle your friend to the ground, slamming her into her locker, because she dared to steal your copy of HBP.  
32. When your mum brought home DH, you spent 5 minutes kissing the cover and sitting under the table, giggling insanely, before reading it.  
33. You have read COS 12 times...in one summer.  
34. You get a lump in your throat while watching a HP vid on Youtube because you just love HP so much.  
35. everytime you're around your friends and you open your mouth to say something they stop you and say, "No more Harry Potter!'  
36. you storm off calling them muggles  
37. you spend more than half your day on this board ( i know it's already been said numerous times but it's so true)  
38. if you even hear the words harry or potter on tv or radio you drop everything and rush over to see what it's about  
39. the other half of the day your not on this board is spent fantasizing about your favorite HP character  
40. you frequently yell out spells and expect them to work  
41. the thought of the last hp movie opening brings tears to your eyes, joyful and sad.  
42. you are convinced there IS a hogwarts and you'll be getting a letter any day now.  
43. when you yell out "NOT MY DAUGHTER BITCH" when your daughter gets hit in a youth softball game  
44. you've actually made wand and theatened your little sister that you'll kill her if she gets on your nerves  
45. you actualy expect the wand to work.  
46. you shriek or awwww in a lot of parts in harry potter even though you have read it a trillion times.  
47. whenever your at a sleep over or something and someone asks "so what movie should we watch tonight?" you automatically say harry potter and make sure its watched.  
48. most book reports you do are on harry potter.  
49. you name your animals/kids after harry potter.  
50. your wall is so covered with HP posters you cant even tell what color the paint is.

* * *

**Points are:**

**Ravenclaw: 377**

**Slytherin: 90**

**Gryffindor: 215  
**

**Hufflepuff: 40  
**

**The next question is:**

**What colour is Teddy Lupin's hair in the baby picture Remus shows Fleur and Harry?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: ****Got back the old numbering so we're all good.**

1151. You start a Harry Potter club at school and there's a good and evil side and you run around at recess with sticks and shout spells at the other team.

1152. You use this site as a check list for your insanity.

1153. You beg your sister to read to you because your eyes are so sore from reading.

1154. You make Harry Potter worry dolls to keep you from worrying that _she_ won't get the books done for another decade

1155. You paint your room Scarlet with Gold trim, Green with Silver trim, Blue with Bronze trim and/or Yellow with Black trim.

1156. Your least favorite animal now becomes your favorite (Eagle, Snake, Lion, Badger.)

1157. You run about London trying to find the Leaky Cauldron.

1158. You grab any stick and tap it on every brick wall trying to find the entrance to Diagon Alley.

1159. Your mother won't let you read the books anymore because you always read them which caused you to narrowly escape summer-school so you vowed to actually become Hermione just so you could read the books again

1160. You're waiting for Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, and Emma Watson to simply show up on your door-step so you four could be best friends

1161. You're convinced you look like a brief description of one of the characters even though you don't and everyone tells you so

1162. When your twelfth birthday passed and you didn't get a letter you convinced yourself that because of whatever reason, your letter is coming a year late

1163. You're certain that if you met Harry Potter, you would be the very best of friends

1164. You prance around your house wearing one of those really long, black, hooded sweaters and your old school uniform because you think it resembles the Hogwarts one.

1165. You bought a black hoodie and made the bottom longer so you could look like a Death Eater/ Dementor

1166. You can type the HP characters' names better and faster than you own

1167. All you ever want for your birthday or Christmas is something to do with HP

1168. Your grandmother bought you those five-year-old cheesy robe set and you loved it

1169. You took your first copy of GoF with you everywhere, read and re-read it, tried to remember all the chapter names and called it your 'baby'.

1170. You're still walking aroundn with DH, even though you've read it 5 times already

1171. In the beginning of the 2nd chapter in GoF you were having difficulty breathing because of Harry's nightmare.

1172. You cried when Cedic died.

1173. You still cringe at the thought of Harry making a fool of himself in front of Cho when he asked her to the Yule Ball.

1174. You ignore anyone who insults Harry Potter and try to convince your friends who don't read the books that he is really GREAT!

1175. You forced your two best friends to go see OotP

1176. You find yourself wishing Sirius was real so you could tell him how much he means to you.

1177. You think of HP all the time at school and have a violent urge to run home and get online to talk to HP lovers.

1178. No matter what JKR says, Luna marries Dean (or if you want, Neville)

1179. You correct anyone who makes mistakes about Harry Potter names, situations, etc., immediately.

1180. You enter ALL HP competitions and cry when you don't win.

1181. You have the Hogwarts school song taped onto your bedroom wall.

1182. You get so psyched when you hear about the upcoming movie you pace around your house at 11 pm, biting your nails in anticipation.

1183. You get totally jealous when you find someone who knows more about Harry Potter than you

1184. You have two copies of each book!

1185. The trailer comes on television, you jump up so fast you get twisted in a blanket and fall.

1186. Your sister is running around the house looking for her new pet rat and when she asks you if you know you innocently say no while glancing repeatedly at the blender while muttering, "Die, Pettigrew, die!" under your breath.

1187. You hear the HP music you run in the TV room screaming before you remember you just put in the movie for the sixth time that day.

1188. You find new ways to disguise your voice so that the mean bookstore people won't hang up on you.

1189. You attack anyone who hasn't read Harry Potter within 50 feet.

1190. Being a teenager you curse that they don't make Harry Potter clothes our size you buy them from the little boy section in Wal-Mart.

1191. You run into the bookstores and read the HP books before they kick you out

1192. Your friends who thought they were fanatics now just say they love the books because of how you act.

1193. You actually read every single one of the YKYTMHPW's

1194. You have a shrine to Harry in your room.

1195. You learned to play chess after reading the books

1196. Your family tell you if you put one more screensaver about Harry Potter on the computer they will personally kill you. So you find one about Daniel Radcliffe!

1197. You found the best pic of HP so that your mom would allow you to put it as her desktop

1198. You start counting down days till the next movie at least 200 days beforehand.

1199. You make potions under you bed and look oblivious when your mom asks what that smell is.

1200. At least once a week your friends send you a letter saying you've been accepted and you still fall for it.

**Points**

**Slytherin: 90**

**Gryffindor: 375**

**Ravenclaw: 382**

**Hufflepuff: 40**

**How old is Teddy in the epilogue? I just found out this the other day. It shocked me.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: ****Got back the old numbering so we're all good.**

* * *

1201. Whenever a person at your school finds something on the floor or in the halls that says anything related to Harry Potter they automatically come to you and ask if it is yours.  
1202. You start saying something, your parents say, "Are we talking about Harry Potter again?"  
1203. You went to England, New York, or Los Angeles to see the premiere of the Harry Potter movie  
1204. Your homeroom teacher gives you articles about Harry Potter she found in the newspaper  
1205. You name your children, pets, or house plants after Harry Potter characters.  
1206. Your friends and family wonder how you can laugh at something in the books when you've already read the books several times over already.  
1207. Your Harry Potter Video/DVD got more use in the first week you owned it than any other movie you own.  
1208. You make a list of the characters in Half Blood Prince that haven't been casted and try to think of people who would fit the roles  
1209. You get upset when you realize Oliver Wood (the Gryffindor Quidditch captain) graduated  
1210. You were happy when he reappeared in DH  
1211. You'd like to be Cho, but not because of Harry, because of Cedric.  
1212. You're amazed at the fact that the kid who plays Tom Riddle in Chamber of Secrets is 23 but plays a 16 year old.  
1213. You know that so many people are after Harry that you search the books and movies looking for other characters to harbor crushes on  
1214. You prod trees in your back yard trying to get them to stop moving.  
1215. You have tried to get everyone you have ever met to read Harry Potter.  
1216. You have trouble watching the HP movie without getting VERY angry because almost everything is wrong or left out.  
1217. You get a tattoo in a book order of a scar that says Harry Potter, you cut of the Harry Potter part and put it on your forehead. Then make a split in your bangs so people can see it.  
1218. You have to beg your mother on bended knee in the music section of Barnes & Noble to get you the HP soundtrack because you think that if you listen to it enough you will magically get warped in the Harry's/Ron's/Hermione's body while you're asleep.  
1219. You talk with a British accent in public so people think you're British.  
1220. You check daily to see if Moaning Myrtle has moved into your toilet.  
1221. You refuse to say You-Know-Who's real name. It's taboo  
1222. You have so many HP posters on your wall that you can't actually see the wall underneath them.  
1223. You have all the HP related stuffed animals kept in a glass case in your room.  
1224. You finally get to the United Kingdom and you spend your days there trying to find Harry Potter "landmarks."  
1225. You see someone with red hair and ask if they're related to the Weasleys.  
1226. Each night you search cupboards and wardrobes, checking for boggarts.  
1227. After you get in a fight with someone, you protest to the authorities that you "didn't mean hurt 'em, they just reminded me of Malfoy!"  
1228. Every time your mom tells you to do something you think is unfair you say, "Why don't you just lock me up under a cupboard under our stairs?!"  
1229. You've actually seen Daniel Radcliffe in person and he was scared of you  
1230. You and another Harry Potter fan actually argue over some of the finer details in the books.  
1231. You "get sorted" online and freak out when your put into Slytherin (or the one house you never wanted to be in).  
1232. You tell the people you haven't read the books, but watched the movie, how some things came to be or what not, that aren't explained in the film.  
1233. You are actually very upset that the Weasley twins weren't in the movie more, and tell yourself they HAVE to be in the next movie more than that.  
1234. You and your friend have heated debates whether some rumors about future books are true or not.  
1235. You catch yourself seeing if there's some similarities between Harry, his friends, Draco, etc, and James Potter, his friends, Snape, etc. while doing something completely off topic.  
1236. You change your lucky number to 9 3/4.  
1237. You're sweeping off your front porch, you try to get the broom to get into your hand, then when it doesn't, you tell your parents that you need a new broom, because that one is obviously an old Comet or a Silver Arrow.  
1238. You dream you're Snape's child.  
1239. You beg your parents to take you to King's Cross Station to check out platform 9 3/4!  
1240. You watch the Harry Potter video you drive whoever your watching it with mad by saying everything with the characters all the way through!  
1241. You go to England and search for a place called 4 Privet Drive  
1242. You swear you've talked to a snake at the zoo before.  
1243. You memorize every line of the book and then start saying the lines that suit the occasion.  
1244. You are going on a train but you don't want to go on a Muggle train you want to go to Hogwarts and your caught running into the wall between platforms 9 & 10 and you are thrown out because you damaged the wall with your trolley!  
1245. You pester your mum to buy you an owl and when she does your disappointed that it doesn't deliver letters.  
1246. You feel jealous of any British kid who has been in the Harry Potter movies.  
1247. You challenge anyone to a wizarding duel if they hate Harry Potter - even if it's your best friend.  
1248. Despite the fact that the English version of the books has the English spelling law, you still got the Philosopher's Stone and the other English versions!  
1249. You devote several hours of your time to think of Harry Potter  
1250. If you let your mind wander while taking a test, you answer a question with "Hermione is definitely going to dump Krum for Ron". 

* * *

**Points**

**Slytherin: 90**

**Gryffindor: 395**

**Ravenclaw: 382**

**Hufflepuff: 40**

**Whats Fleur's middle name?**

**Bonus: Whats Bill's middle name?  
**


	28. Chapter 28

1251. You get send to ER with a massive wound on your forehead and are disappointed when the resulting scar isn't shaped like a lightning bolt.1252. You used a Time-Turner to travel into the future so you could buy the rest of the series.  
1253. You've gone to a pub, only to go to the alley behind it and tap bricks with a twig.  
1254. You've been severely burned from stepping into the fireplace.  
1255. You're cat is part Kneazle.  
1256. You never go near hats because you're afraid they'll "start singing."  
1257. You constantly bug J. K. Rowling for a list of all students who have attended Hogwarts, for each grade, and are disappointed when she doesn't reply with a letter containing 200 names.  
1258. You're not legally allowed to be within 3 miles of J. K. Rowling.  
1259. You disappeared for seven years, and were found later in Scotland, wearing a black dress with a handmade diploma claiming you graduated from Hogwarts.  
1260. When a person says they haven't read the series, you avoid them, and give them a look like they smell funny.  
1261. You're in a cushioned room and you refuse to take the "potion" that the "Death Eaters" disguised as nurses tell you to take.  
1262. You buy a ferret and name it Jarvey, and attempt to make it talk.  
1263. You're attracted to that shrimp in your homeroom who wears thin, black rimmed glasses.  
1264. You can match the illustration to each chapter and draw them from memory flawlessly.  
1265. You have a collection of hourglasses that still don't seem to travel through time, and you don't know why.  
1266. You can name several people who are name Harry Potter, where they live, their social security number (or any other form of identification), and how much the lawsuit for invasion of privacy cost you.  
1267. Whenever you meet a tall person, you rudely ask if they are a giant.  
1268. You have a pink umbrella that, for some reason, still won't work as a wand.  
1269. You've been arrested for "threatening someone with a stick."  
1270. You insist that your dog used to have a forked tail.  
1271. You dress exactly like Hermione Granger on the last day of school- piles of heavy books and all.  
1272. You accidentally dropped the broom when you were sweeping and try to pick it up by putting your hand out and saying "up"  
1273. You go outside with a broomstick and attempt to fly to your friend's house.  
1274. You insist that people call you Hermione, and when the teacher calls roll on the first day of school, you tell them to change your name to Hermione on their list.  
1275. You bug the people at the pet shop more than once a week to see if they have any owls for sale, and they repeatedly have to tell you that you can't have an owl for a pet.  
1276. You found a rat in the basement and named him Scabbers and keep him in a cage in your room.  
1277. You have tried to walk between the walls of platforms 9 and 10 at the train station, and when people ask you what you are doing, you reply "I'm trying to get to the train to Hogwarts!"  
1278. You accidentally called one of your really mean teachers Professor Snape one day.  
1279. You have a wand and you sit in your room practicing spells.  
1280. You know for a fact that you are a witch/wizard, but Professor Dumbledore forgot to send you your letter.  
1281. you started a Harry Potter club in your school in which you and all your friends play the parts of the characters and write in a notebook pretending you are at Hogwarts.  
1282. Your friends and family that don't like Harry Potter have told you numerous times that they will hate you/disown you if they hear one more word about Harry Potter  
1283. You see a kid with messy black hair and glasses walking down the street and you rush over, yelling "Harry! Hey Harry! Will you show me some of your magic? Can I see your scar? Can I have a ride on your broomstick?" and everyone around stops and looks at you strangely, then they all laugh at you, and you just wonder what's so funny.  
1284. You were watching the movie, you were yelling at the top of your lungs to the screen, and people look at you and question your sanity. Of course, at this point your friends have all moved to sit somewhere else, claiming they don't know you.  
1285. You know for a fact that there is a giant squid and a colony of merpeople living in the lake by your house.  
1286. You don't get grounded. your parents just take all your Harry Potter stuff for a week.  
1287. You are introduced to new people as "the Harry Potter nut."  
1288. You begin to talk to the one boy in your class you dislike just because his mom and dad MIGHT go to a HP premiere.  
1289. You know the whole HP movie by heart, but get upset when your friends/family want to watch something else.  
1290. Every time you try talking to your mom she says, " Please not Harry...or what ever his name is again!"  
1291. Your friends speak to the school counselor about your Harry Potter abuse.  
1292. Your girlfriend/boyfriend asks if there is any point whatsoever trying to compete with Harry.  
1293. Your friends wonder where the insane laughter and screams of "Malfoy, you silly ferret!" are coming from.  
1294. Your paperback books are held together with "Spellotape".  
1295. If you looked into the Mirror of Erised, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be your best friends.  
1296. You search countless stores for the neat red sealing wax, like those on official Hogwarts letters.  
1297. You got a crowbar, making your own loose floorboard to hide your "Hogwarts" things.  
1298. You attempt to "borrow" a small child because he's wearing a Harry Potter hat.  
1299. You take the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts out of your Diagon Ally board game, and ask every checkout person in every store why Muggles have to be so difficult.  
1300. You received your bottle of Blue Raspberry Harry Potter shampoo, you laughed in delight that it was 9 3/4 ounces.

* * *

**Points**

**Slytherin: 90**

**Gryffindor: 567**

**Ravenclaw: 382**

**Hufflepuff: 40**

**Wow Gryffindor's really making it.**

**An easy one now, how old are Hugo and Lily?**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Some FUCKTARD reported me so I was zonked out for the weekend. Thanks a lot jerk!! **

* * *

**Submitted by _free-birds fly at midnight:_**

u constantly try on hats to see if it'll start talking and tell u what hogwarts house ur supposed to be in

* * *

**Submitted by _bellatrix525: _**

you have watched over and over, every new story/interview even partially related to harrypotter

not only are your email and sn harrypotter related, but so are the passwords.

* * *

1301. You've got two tubes of Harry Potter toothpaste, one to use, one to save.  
1302. You get grounded for stealing your mom's new broomstick, while trying to explain it could very well be hexed.  
1303. You whine because the Harry Potter Halloween outfit wouldn't even be long enough to make a cute t-shirt.  
1304. You keep harassing the Santa Claus-like gnomes with your wand.  
1305. The new cell phone you got for Christmas sits unopened because your mom made you a wand.  
1306. When you go the bookstore, you instantly head over to the HP section although you own both the hardcover and paperback editions.  
1307. You own and listen to the Harry Potter movie soundtrack everyday  
1308. Your desktop has a picture of Harry Potter right now  
1309. You see a guy with black hair and glasses and shout out "Harry Potter!!" and 20 girls look wildly around  
1310. Everyday your parent tells you "Are you still on that Harry Potter crap??" and you respond "Yes… and its not crap, its educational reading"  
1311. You stand up in line for 5 hours at the premiere only to hear its sold out  
1312. Upon hearing its sold out, you kick the down, knee the movie attendant and injure and old lady while running from said movie attendant  
1313. Your mom asks "What is that?". You say "Harry Potter" and she just sighs and walks off  
1314. You own HP underwear  
1315. You have round black-rimmed glasses (even though you don't need them)  
1316. You see a green light in the sky and are disappointed when it's only the neighbour's mosquito killer  
1317. You think its so cool that your friend has actually been to Scotland only because his voice sounds exactly like Oliver Woods  
1318. You chase down your neighbour's cat hoping that it once belonged/related to one of Mrs. Figgs cat  
1319. You love the smell of cats and cabbage  
1320. You think Filch and Mrs. Figg make and excellent couple  
1321. You're happy to give Filch magic lessons  
1322. You'd love to go to Hogwarts, if only to give Mrs. Norris a swift kick  
1323. You sometimes become paranoid and think a ghost from Hogwarts is silently watching you  
1324. You love to go fishing, hoping that the Giant Squid has some relatives nearby  
1325. You're weary of thick forests  
1326. You buy a tarantula to get closer to Aragog  
1327. You cried when Aragog died  
1328. Theres this big knarly tree at school and you and your friends take turns jumping over the flailing branches 

1329. you wallpaper on your computer is Harry Potter.  
1330. you live, breath, and walk Harry potter.  
1331. you and your friends have Harry Potter Scene It nights.. and get REALLY into it.  
1332. you've asked for when you die that the whole series will be buried in the casket with you.  
1333. You do your high school senior project on Harry Potter  
1334. you bought the harry potter 30$ blanket today at the mall  
1335. you write a biography for english class on Harry Potter  
1336. When you check out the HP boards and are pleased to see that you're not the only nut with a HP quote at your sig.  
1337. When you make a shopping list that includes "Snape action figure".  
1338. When you actually start writing HP fanfic... when you've never, EVER written fanfiction before.  
1339. When you spend hours searching HP fanart and video montages... and get a little teary-eyed at the tribute videos.  
1340. When you're still mourning the death of a character weeks after you finished the book.  
1341. when you throw an old coat over you're head and are convinced you are invisible  
1342. when talking about HP amongst friends, you say you-know-who rather than voldemort  
1343. when you know every line in the book off by heart and could read the whole book without having it in front of you.  
1344. at a train station, you look for platform 9 3/4  
1345. you were on the verge of tears when a character was killed off in the book  
1346. you intend to try making a horcrux to make you immortal  
1347. when you are the only person in the house, you secretly ride around the room on your mums best broom clutching a football pretending you are a star player at "quidditch"  
1348. you have actually looked for "the daily prophet" at a newsagents.  
1349. you cant believe all of your photographs remain stationary.  
1350. you think the worlds tallest man is simply a "half-giant"

* * *

**Points**

**Slytherin: 90**

**Gryffindor: 577**

**Ravenclaw: 392**

**Hufflepuff: 50**

**Next: what colour are Ron's eyes?  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Submitted by _Zoe:_**

I've named every character ever mentioned by name in the books

when you can recite every typo in the books, and which book they came from

you read so much fanfiction, that if you didn't have the books memorized, you'd get confused

Have and memorized every podcast/audio book on your ipod, and started your own

* * *

**Submitted by _Moony's Metamorphmagus:_**

1. For Halloween, you plan on wearing a pink wig and tripping to see if the guy who catches you happens to be Remus Lupin.  
2. You've memorized "Quidditch Through the Ages".  
3. You can't wait to get your hands on the HPV movie!

* * *

**Submitted by** **_Marauder Madness:_**

you search youtube for hours watching Hedwigs Theme Techno Remixes

* * *

**Submitted by _Angelbaby_**

I live in Australia and we have a news reporter here in Queensland whose name is Harry Potter (really). At the end of each news report where they say their name I think 'poor bugger will never be taken seriously again.'**_  
_**

* * *

1351. whenever you feel depressed you blame it on the dementors  
1352. you arrange all of the books in order on top of your bookcase, in between two harry potter bookends, and think it's the prettiest thing in your room.  
1353. your friends want to smack you because all you talk about is harry potter.  
1354. you keep bursting into tears when you remember everything that happened in deathly hallows, and rush to read it again.  
1355. you read/listen to/watch anything and everything ever related to harry potter.  
1356. you got so extremely frustrated when your copy of deathly hallows didn't arrive until noon on july 21st that you ran laps around your yard in order to calm down.  
1357. you get frightened looks from people as you twist around, trying to apparate to the mall.  
1358. it keeps hitting you that the series is over, and it makes you want to cry, and read it again, which you promptly do.  
1359. you made "i 3 george" and "i 3 fred" tshirts  
1360. You make "R.I.P. Snape/Fred/Hedwig/Dobby/Colin Creevey/ Mad-Eye Moody/Geroge's ear" shirts.  
1361. When you start reading the books with a british accent  
1362. you look for the Chamber of Secrets in your school's girl bathroom  
1363. A friend of yours made actual wooden wands, and while having a HP movie marathon, you randomly point the said wand at the screen and scream "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
1364. Your friend rescues a Harry Potter coloring book from her church's trashcan and brings it to you at school.  
1365. You ask people to throw pencils at you so it'll look like you made them levitate.  
1366. Your thoughts are sometimes in a British accent  
1367. You get tear-eyed at HP tribute videos on Youtube  
1368. You find yourself sort of looking forward to the first day of school so you can discuss DH with a friend  
1369. You seriously consider spending $50 on a golden Time Turner  
1370. You get your mum to read the books and she loves them  
1371. You talk about HP so much that your classmates go around using phrases like "snogging" and "bloody hell"  
1372. You tearfully exclaim that "this is the proudest moment of my life" when you watch Emma, Dan, and Rupert get their stars on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.  
1373. when a your home page is mugglenet or other Potter sites.  
1374. When you act out a scene from one of the movies in your home for fun.  
1375. When you act out the entire Voldemort's rebirth from the Goblet of Fire movie in your debate class because you want to do the piece for competition.  
1376. When your proud that you placed 8th at that tournament because you got to act out Harry Potter  
1377. You saved your receipt from buying Deathly Hallows  
1378. You make random references to the books, and when people give you blank looks you say "HP, duh"  
1379. You saw a Snape shirt at Hot Topic, pointed to it, and told people he was your hero  
1380. You buy jelly slugs to eat while reading  
1381. Your keychain says Hufflepuff  
1382. You're a member of 5 or more HP groups on facebook  
1383. You refer to Harry potter as HP  
1384. You use abbreviations for the books and movies and other things. (eg. CoMC, RoR, Hr, OotP, GoF, etc.)  
1385. You spend 4 hours discussing the book with your brother in a car journey.  
1386. I saw a wizard in Quick Trip that reminded me of Arthur Weasley  
1387. you've done at least 80 of all the activities mentioned in this list  
1388. you've fallen in love with more than one of the FICTIONAL characters  
1389. you believed so adamantly that the wizarding world existed that you almost cried when reminded that it probably doesn't.  
1390. you finished the book in mere hours and then waited very impatiently for everyone else to catch up so you could finally talk to someone about it  
1391. you became dangerously obsessed with the books and your parents forced you to take a 2 week time out to calm down and hid your books.  
1392. when those 2 weeks are up you just know you're gonna read the books again constantly until the pages fall out or until another 1393. Harry Potter stories magically appear in your bedroom so the stories never end!!!  
1394. you acted out the final book when you finished and gave yourself a starring role.  
1395. you've been so inspired by the books that you're determined to make your own film with the same fantasy worlds but you can't find anyone to play harry so you make up your own story  
1396. You've been inspired to write your own book about wizards (not necessarily Harry Potter)  
1397. You've been inspired to write books about other magical creatures (eg. unicorns, dementors, merpeople)  
1398. you see everyone as now being a character from the book and take this as a sign that the HP world must exist somewhere.  
1399. you find yourself tapping the wall outside the back of your local pub in the hopes you'll find Diagon Alley.  
1400. your ginger cat is now called Crookshanks but no matter how often you ask, he won't lead you to Padfoot

* * *

**Points**

**Slytherin: 110**

**Gryffindor: 617**

**Ravenclaw: 402**

**Hufflepuff: 50**

**Next: what colour is James Sirius/Remus (I think thats what his middle name is) Potter's hair?**

**2 answers will be accepted **


	31. Chapter 31

**Submitted by _blondemoment:_**

1.Your getting ideas from this fic

2. Your friends are trying to block YKYRTMHPW from your computer because of said ideas

* * *

1401. When your children start asking "why do you like Harry Potter so much?"1402. When you tell your kids that you are planning a vacation to Universal Studios in Orlando in 2010 and they get upset because they know its only because of Harry Potter!  
1403. You see a strand of hair on a bed or on a pillow and the your first thought is: "Mmm, this would make good Polyjuice Potion!"  
1404. When you try using a British accent all day at work to see if anyone would ask where you were from  
1405. You giggle insanely for and hour after getting your DH copy, refusing to open it because you're afraid you won't be able to stop  
1406. You see a Hogwarts keychain and you think, "wow, I need to get that for my car!"  
1407. When that story about the collapsing bridge in Minnesota or wherever it was comes out, your first thought is, "VOLDEMORT'S BEHIND THIS!"  
1408. You are depressed the week after you finish reading the book, and burst into dramatic tears whenever you catch a glimpse of Fred in a HP video  
1409. Your teddy bear is named after your favourite character  
1410. You feel like you know the trio (both the book ones and the movie ones)  
1411. You find yourself laughing and nodding to at least 70 off the stuff on this long list  
1412. You start jumping up and down when you see Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans at the bookstore  
1413. Even though no one in your family (besides your brother) has read the books, they can participate in discussions because they know the series so well  
1414. your parents are so disgusted by you talking about harry potter all the time that they have completely stopped listening to ANYTHING you say.  
1415. You feel happy when you read other books and they mention stuff from Harry Potter  
1416. you have bought all the harry potter things at hot topic or are planning too.  
1417. you got a whole bunch of harry potter patches and sew/ironed them on to most of your clothes.  
1418. you have made sure that everyone knows that you're a wizard/witch and that you can curse them with your wand  
1419. you have made a wand  
1420. you named your new stuffed hippo "Hagrid Harry Dumbledore the fifth"  
1421. you are convinced you ARE the #1 fan.  
1422. Even though you know there are tins of #1 fans, you are still the best  
1423. your thinking of writing a book about the trio or the marauders and sending it to JK.  
1424. everytime you go to the movies you insist you see HP.  
1427. you never let the seventh book leave your sight..  
1428. you can relate anything, ANYTHING, to harry potter.  
1429. you burst out laughing and when people give you weird looks you explain "HARRY POTTER AHHAHAHA"  
1430. you still burst into tears and cry yourself to sleep knowing that the series has ended.  
1431. When I didn't sleep probably during the whole of July, because I was that excited. I kept waking up at stupid hours convinced to was July 21st and I had missed getting the book.  
1432. I spent the whole of Friday 20th July counting down the hours until midnight, and shouting this out to people at work. They let me finish early

1433. At the launch night at my local waterstone, you nearly hit a girl for reading the last line of the book aloud.

1434. You have looked at Kings Cross for platform 9 3/4 and you have been down Tottenham Court Road, just to see which cafe they might of been in.

1435. You wore black for a whole week to morn the death of all those in DH.

1436. You have stopped cleaning yout room, convinced thaT a house elf will do it.

1437. My friends no longer talk about Harry Potter around me, as it sets me off.  
1438. Your mom has shouted at you because you said she was your house-elf (after she found out what one was)

1439. You wore bright yellow to a wedding on Saturday, because thats what Luna would do.

1440. when you took the time and money to learn the harry potter theme song on your flute/piano and play it whenever possible.  
1441. you are constantly humming or whistling the songs from the HP movies.  
1442. When you know every line, every facial expression, every tone in the movies.  
1443. When your parent give you annoyed looks during any of the movies because you recite the lines along with them.  
1444. When your mum is finally reading the books and you constantly come up behind her and say, "What part are you on? Oh, I LOVED that part! Wasn't that cute? Wasn't it? Huh?"  
1445. When you randomly start humming Hedwig's theme.  
1446. when you spend an entire school night making up your own incantations/spells and what they mean/do in a notebook.  
1447. you wrote "HP" in giant letters and decorated it and drew a a HUGE heart and wrote "ron & hermione" and "harry & ginny"  
1448. you buy harry potter toys for your lil brother just to have them.  
1449. when you buy like so many copies of dvds and book of harry potter.  
1450. when you scare your friends who like hp too.

* * *

**Points**

**Slytherin: 110**

**Gryffindor: 617**

**Ravenclaw: 402**

**Hufflepuff: 50**

**They are still the same so am keeping this question up. What colour is James Sirius/Remus (I think thats what his middle name is) Potter's hair? (I mean Harrys son James, not father) **

**2 answers will be accepted **


	32. Chapter 32

**Submitted by _Corey5268:_**

1. You dress up as harry/hermoinie even though its past halloween  
2. you give people who make fun of you an "Avada Kedavra"  
3. You INSIST on your new unborn sibling to be named harry or Hermionie (guilty)  
4.the second person who makes fun of you (if you feel like sparing them) gets hit on the head with every single coppy of HP you own (and that could be alot)  
5.You get Daniel Radcliffe so drunk that he agrees to elope with you  
6 you name your kids Harry Ron and Hermionie.

* * *

Submitted by burnin4Christ:

you teach your four year old brother all the spells you have memorized(all of them) including the unforgivables.

* * *

Submitted by TheMarshmallowWizardGhostCoo...

you almost hit your dad because he mispronounced Severus Snape

you buy the poster at the fair at your school, and your friends dont even have to ask what your holding.

you begin to talk about harry to your teacher after class, and continue to talk to nothing when she walks away or another class starts

you framed the HP shirt you bought at Hot Topic

you looked up Harry Potter on and saw that this guy in florida has is named Harry James Potter (im sirius)

you refuse to spell "serious" the right way on anything

* * *

1451. when you spend like 100 something dollars (at one time) on harry potter stuff.  
1452. when you lie to your friend (who hasn't read the book) about fake things that happened in the book and she believed you  
1453. After she finally read the book, she hit you many times for scaring her  
1454. while watching OotP, you lied to your friend (who doesn't read the book) that in the end, Umbridge becomes goth  
1455. when you have $20 something poster shipped from England.  
1456. when you have PS shipped to you from England, even though you already have SS.  
1457. you're watching Disney Cartoons with your kids and are amazed at how many similarities you find between Aladin and Harry Potter.  
1458. When you read DH 2 times, after you get it, in a row and then all the books in order in one week!  
1459. When you meet people who say they don't like HP, and your opinion of them automatically drops.  
1460. Draw a scar on your head with a biro  
1461. Shout Wingardium Leviso when the wind blows things and pretend it was you not the wind  
1462. Watch PS four times in one day at the cinema  
1463. You cry when you realise there will be no more books  
1464. By the harry potter costume and wear it when you want to get ready for Hogwarts.  
1465. When you are bored one afternoon, so you steal all of your brother's HP Legos and host a "MTV Harry Potter Special."  
1466. for the past week you do nothing but read the books, watch the films and play the games.  
1467. Get a tattoo of any of the characters  
1468. you dream up that the trio and ginny got married at a double wedding at hogwarts 7 years after voldies death. or just dream of there wedding  
1469. Have any dreams of harry potter  
1470. wished those dreams to come true  
1471. cry when they don't  
1472. beat some one up when they laugh at you for being a harry potter fan then say how do you like my muggle dueling bitch  
1473. you argue about the actors not being good  
1474. You complain that the scenes in the movie arent what you thought theyd look like.  
1475. When you only sleep for 4 hrs each night and wake up and go on imdb and read fanfiction for 20 hours only stopping for food.  
1476. When your bebo is full of Harry potter  
1477. when you considered writing a fanfic then realise that your crap  
1478. when all your friends threaten to lock up in a mental hospital for your obsession  
1479. when you read fanfic and think JKRowling wrote it then cry when you remember she didn't  
1480. When you're marrying a man named John Granger and suggest you name your kid Hermione.  
1481. You're planning on going to open call auditions for the Deathly Hallows movie.  
1482. You're no longer sure what actually happened in any of the previous books, because you've read too many damned fanfics!  
1483. You and your brother have a "therapy session" where you sob about how much you love Harry and how sad you are about the series ending, and he comforts you.  
1484. All your brother has to do is say "Fred" and your lower lip starts trembling.  
1485. When you talk to your friends on aim and say wtbh(what the bloody hell) Instead of just wth.(what the hell)  
1486. Everytime you hear strangers talking about Harry Potter, you stop and listen.  
1487. When you pass the bookstore and you see the huge sign advertising DH, you say "Only one more week until I have my baby!" (before DH comes out) and you don't care if someone else hears you.  
1488. You start talking about Nargles and Wrackspurts and Crumple-Horned Snorcacks.  
1489. You start to associate certain colors with certain characters.  
1490. Almost your whole family knows many of the smaller details of the plot, even if they haven't read the books, because you rant non-stop.  
1491. When you got the new book, you kept phoning your Mom/Dad/Friend to see how far they were so you could talk to them about it.  
1492. (For Americans) You're extremely ticked that Americans can't try out for the movies.  
1493. When you see something totally normal and you think of Harry Potter.  
1494. When you've seen OOTP 3 times in theaters already, and are planning on seeing it again next week.  
1495. When someone mentions death, you think of Avada Kedavra.  
1496. You preorder your Harry Potter book, then end up staying at Borders til 2:30 am to wait for your friend to get hers.  
1497. You go to that premiere dressed up  
1498. You also convince your friend to come, and dad, and them make a Dumbledore beard for him.  
1499. You have convinced your dad to read the books.  
1500. You are thinking about buying a second set of the series.

* * *

**Points**

**Slytherin: 140**

**Gryffindor: 677**

**Ravenclaw: 402**

**Hufflepuff: 50**

Newquestion: When is the HP theme park open? (Month and year)


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I havnt updated in forever. Its the big exam year and school work plus studying (that i shud be doin) is just taking up all my time. As it gets closer, I might forget this all together. Sorry in advance if that happens but I will try to keep it going until then. **

* * *

**Submitted by _Maline Elensar:_**

you read DH nonstop from when you got it to when you finished it

you get REALLY off when people dont spell CRUMPLE HORNED SNORKACK right

* * *

**Submitted by _burnin4christ:_**

anytime someone say's i'm serious you say no you're (insert their name) not sirius. anytime you say i'm serious it is immedietly followed by well actualy i'm not.

* * *

1501. You write 'I must not tell lies' on the back of your right hand in red ink  
1502. when youve spent your WHOLE ENTIRE summer putting together harry potter puzzles, reading harry potter books, spoiling every chapter for your family, watching every harry potter movie 5 jillion times, talking absoltutly none stop and even went as far as to talk to your dog about harry potter  
1503. When you are planning on having a T-shirt made that has SOME sort of reference to DH  
1504. When you took a Harry Potter stamp and stamped the middle of your back like a tattoo.  
1505. When you wish more than anything Harry was real so you could marry him.  
1506. When you read Ovid's Metamorphoses and you wonder if it's required reading in McGonagall's Transfiguration class.  
1507. You call your mother "Mum" even though you're American  
1508. You want a dog just so you can name it Padfoot  
1509. You keep on reading the last chapter of DH just to read how voldemort was killed 50 times  
1510. when you have harry potter tees!  
1511. when all you do on youtube is hp  
1512. When you draw little smiley faces, one with a lightning scar, on your toes and proceed to play out your own version of the Potter Puppet Pals  
1513. I just draw smileys with scars on top of my exams  
1514. when you start insulting people with terms like, "stupid prat"  
1515. you've realized you're not the only one reading this thread and smiling to yourself, realizing you've done so many of these things  
1516. you catch your friends planning an intervention for you, seeing as your obsession with HP is clearly a danger to yourself  
1517. you're still awaiting your Hogwarts letter to arrive  
1518. you cry when you think too much about some of the characters  
1519. you view the tribute videos on YouTube  
1520. You started watching the TV show Charmed just because the plot summary said it was about witches.  
1521. You tried to convince your brother to buy a PS2 so he could buy the OOTP game. Not because you like videogames, but because it's Harry Potter.  
1522. You walk up and down Charing Cross Rd looking for the Leaky Cauldron  
1523. You enter every pub on Charing Cross Rd, go out the back and start tapping bricks to see if the entrance to Diagon Alley will appear.  
1524. You walk all over London looking for Grimmauld Place  
1525. While you are walking all over London looking for Grimmauld Place, you enter every public phone box on the way and dial 62442.  
1526. You ask all the staff at Kings Cross where platform 9 3/4 is  
1527. You force anyone who hates HP to love it  
1528. You have to take the books out of the shelves every night and kiss them goodnight  
1529. You force your Mom to read all of the books  
1530. You talk about Harry Potter so much with your brother than suddenly your Mom becomes interested  
1531. You give people HP lectures when they didn't understand a part in the movies (people who haven't read the books)  
1532. You turn the pages of the HP books so slowly because they're extremely precious!  
1533. You are planning a way to sneak into Leavesden studios the next time you get to London.  
1534. You firmly believe that if you COULD produce a patronus it would take the form of a stag, Jack Russell Terrier, or an otter (Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's) because you love them so much.  
1535. You fantasize about the characters, then get sad when you realize they probably don't exist.  
1536. At the Pet Stores, you walk in and try to buy a snowy white owl to name it Hedwig.  
1537. You buy a big black dog, for the sole purpose of having a dog named Padfoot.  
1538. You buy anything Harry Potter, even if you don't particularly like/need it.  
1539. You buy glasses and draw a scar on your forehead and when your family isn't home, you act out the scenes.  
1540. You can recite every line from the movies.  
1541. You arrive at King's Cross and start shrieking "Its the same every year! Packed with muggles of course!" and start leaning on all the barriers to see if you can get through  
1542. You bought a Harry Potter coloring book with 273 pages from all five movies!  
and your so damn excited!  
1543. you even made your grandma buy you the 120 pack of crayons so you could get the pic colors as accurate as possible  
1544. You've tried giving a letter to your parrot and order them to deliver it.  
1545. You have an OOTP poster above your bed, and every time you enter your room, your heart just soars.  
1546. most of your back to school shopping consists of Harry Potter shirts and tote bags  
1547. You have done tons of HP puzzles and hang them on your wall  
1548. your wall is so covered in Harry Potter posters that you cant remember what color the paint is anymore  
1549. You almost start crying in a HP video because you just love HP so much.  
1550. whenever you hear a tune or a sound remotely close to "hedwig's theme", you drop whatever it is you're doing and run to investigate the source of the song

* * *

**Points are:**

**Gryffindor: 677  
**

**Ravenclaw: 452  
**

**Slytherin: 140  
**

**Hufflepuff: 50  
**

**New question: _How was the DH epilogue for you guys? _**_You get 10 points just for answering, I just wanna hear you're opinion._**  
**


End file.
